Sombras
by Kolbjorn
Summary: En los rincones olvidados, en los pasillos abandonados, en los jardines solitarios. por toda Equestria las sombras se extienden alrededor de los ponies y Twilight y sus amigas tendrán que mirarlas directamente
1. Polvo de oro

**SOMBRAS**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Polvo de Oro**

En las afueras del lado oeste del pequeño pueblo de Ponyville hay un camino que tiene solo un par de años de haber sido construido. Permite un acceso rápido y cómodo a la cima de la montaña más alta en los alrededores. Cualquier pony nuevo en el pueblo y que lo siguiera se sorprendería al darse cuenta de que lleva a una pequeña terraza y un jardín exquisitamente dispuestos en lo alto de la montaña.

La terraza y el jardín preceden una gran pared de roca natural en la cual la entrada de una cueva ha sido cubierta con una pared que no le pediría nada a la fachada de una mansión en Canterlot, con la excepción de su gran extensión y la impresionante puerta de madera en el centro, lo suficientemente grande como para permitir el cómodo paso de un dragón.

La cueva en si dista mucho de tener el aspecto normal de una, sobre todo por el enorme piano que ocupa un rincón, y se encuentra perfectamente amueblada, elegantemente decorada y expertamente acondicionada para que un pony con los gustos más refinados de Equestria viviera sin dificultad alguna.

En el fondo de esta, en lo que podía llamarse la habitación principal, había un modesto montón de monedas y joyas, al lado de este una amplia y cómoda cama y sobre esta una unicornio adolescente observaba con atención a su hermana mayor. Sweetie Belle acurrucaba a su sobrina entre sus pezuñas, quien se distraía con un diamante entre sus pequeñas garras.

-¿Está bien que Ruby juegue con algo tan duro? – preguntó la unicornio cantante.

Rarity asintió distraídamente.

-Twilight probó la dureza de sus garras y colmillos, no son tan resistentes como los de un dragón, pero no se va a lastimar tan fácilmente.

Rarity regresó su atención al espejo en frente de ella. Modelando y posando para asegurarse que los meses de dieta y ejercicio que siguieron al nacimiento de Ruby Heart hubieran logrado su objetivo.

La unicornio sonrió satisfecha y asintió, excepto por la cicatriz de la cirugía y un par de estrías en su vientre, que de todos modos su pelaje cubría con facilidad, nadie diría que ella pasó por el embarazo más peculiar en toda la historia de Equestria hacia apenas tres meses.

-Te vez muy bien hermana.

Rarity sonrió llena de orgullo.

-Gracias Sweetie, realmente necesité de mucho esfuerzo para recuperar mi cuerpo.

-Es curioso, Fluttershy no hiso nada en especial y en menos tiempo que el tuyo su cuerpo regresó a la normalidad.

Rarity gruñó y miró a su hermana de rejo, con Sweetie belle era difícil saber cuando sus comentarios eran maliciosos u observaciones inocentes. Decidió cambiar de tema antes de que su hermana le siguiera recordando como su mejor amiga obtenía fácilmente cosas que a ella le habían tomado mucho esfuerzo.

-Es una pena que no me puedas acompañar a Foaleans.

Sweetie Belle asintió.

-Lyra, Octavia y yo debemos ensayar.

Rarity sonrió con un aire de melancolía.

-Mi hermanita menor llenando las salas de conciertos de Canterlot. Llegaras mas lejos de yo jamás lo hare.

Sweetie Belle se sonrojó.

-No es cierto, tú haces vestidos muy hermosos, yo solo canto.

Rarity se sentó junto a su hermana y le acaricio la crin.

-Tu arte es más apreciado por el público que el mío, a la larga a ti te recordaran más que a mí. Es el destino de todos los ponies, ser recordado por la historia u olvidados como el polvo.

Sweetie belle abrazó a su hermana mayor.

-Tú has salvado Equestria mas veces que muchos de los héroes de los cuentos. Además de que eres la primera pony en casarse con un dragón. Te recordaran más que a mí.

Rarity asintió.

-Tal vez, pero me gustaría que fuera por mi arte.

La risa de Ruby rompió el momento y llevó a Rarity a concentrarse en su hija y acercar su rostro al de la pequeña.

-¿Estas lista para ti primer evento de aute coture?, ¿puedes decir semana de la moda en Foaleans?, ¿puedes?

Por toda respuesta Ruby sujetó la nariz de su madre con sus garras y le dio una pequeña mordida en esta, provocando que Rarity la arrebatara de los brazos de Sweetie Belle con su magia para después abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho.

Más tarde, mientras caminaba por la calle principal de Ponyville Rarity pudo ver al esposo de Pinkie, Grey Skies, mientras barría la entrada su casa que hacía las veces de su oficina. Rarity aun sentía vibrar su lado mas romántico cada vez que recordaba como el pony había abandonado un trabajo en uno de los bufet jurídicos más grandes de Manehattan para ayudar a Pinkie pie a salvar Sugar Cube Corner en contra de sus mismos jefes.

Grey Skies había abierto la pequeña oficina, pero no tenía mucho trabajo debido a que era extraño que los habitantes de Ponyville recurrieran a las cortes cuando tenían alguna diferencia. Debido a esto el pony terrestre pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo ayudando a Pinkie con sus trillizas y a cuidar de la casa mientras la pony repostera trabajaba a tiempo completo en Sugar Cube Corner. La unicornio se acercó a saludarlo.

-Buenas tardes, Grey Skies.

-Buenas tardes, lady Rarity.

Rarity suspiró con una sonrisa.

-No es necesario que me llames así, somos como familia.

Grey Skies sonrió también, antes de que cualquiera de los dos ponies pudiera decir algo mas escucharon la voz de Pinkie.

-¡Hey!, ¡Rarity!, ¡Greysito!

La pony repostera apareció doblando la esquina y llevando en perfecto balance sobre su espalda una torre de paquetes y cajas de cartón.

-¡Hola!, estaba haciendo entregas de pedidos y pensé en dejar un par de muffins para la cena. ¿Cómo estás Rarity?, ¿Todo bien con Ruby?, si necesitas algún consejo sobre bebés puedes preguntarme ¿están listas las dos para la gran semana en Foaleans?

Mientras hablaba rápidamente Pinkie realizó un movimiento con su espalda que provocó que uno de los paquetes de la parte media de la columna se saliera de esta y cayera en una de sus pezuñas. Con un movimiento distraído Pinkie la lanzó por la puerta abierta de la casa, donde cayó en el escritorio de su esposo sin perturbar en lo más mínimo ningún otro objeto.

Rarity asintió.

-Estamos bien Pinkie, y gracias por tu ofrecimiento, lo tomare en cuenta. Y si, ya casi partimos, solo llevare a Ruby con Twilight para que le haga un pequeño chequeo y abordaremos el expreso de la noche.

-¡Perfecto!, les hare una gran fiesta de bienvenida cuando regresen. Bueno, tengo que irme, ¡adiós!

La pony rosada se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad por la calle, sin embargo se detuvo y con la misma velocidad, pero caminando hacia atrás, regreso a un lado de su esposo y le sujeto la nuca con una pezuña.

-Dame un poco de de azúcar, nene.- Dijo Pinkie antes de jalarlo hacia un beso para después alejarse tan rápido como sus agiles patas se lo permitían.

En los pasillos del palacio de Canterlot las dos princesas de Equestria caminaban apresuradamente. No eran los pasillos por que generalmente se movían. Ahora lo hacían por uno de los pasillos de servicio que las llevaría a un pequeño patio donde normalmente se recibía e inspeccionaban los ingredientes de la comida antes de pasarlos a las cocinas.

Ambas princesas avanzaban en silencio hasta que Luna se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

-¿Sucede algo, Luna?

La princesa de la noche dudó por unos segundos.

-Lo siento, Celestia. Pero tuve la impresión de haber visto a alguien en las proximidades de nuestras personas, pensé que ya no sufría de esas extrañas maquinaciones de mi mente.

La princesa Celestia miró extrañada a su hermana.

-¿Te ocurría a menudo antes?

Luna asintió.

-Después de mi regreso a veces tenía la sensación de que alguien mas estaba junto a mí y en ciertas ocasiones me pareció ver una sombra de reojo o un atisbo de movimiento en los espejos del palacio. Pero eventualmente se detuvo, supongo que lo sentí de nuevo porque no queremos ser vistas.

La princesa del día asintió y se lamió los labios.

-Lo sé, no me agrada mucho esta situación, pero tenemos que hacerlo.

Ambas princesas continuaron avanzando hasta llegar al pequeño patio. El patio, cuya puerta normalmente se encontraba custodiada solo por dos reclutas de cualquiera de las órdenes, se encontraba estrechamente vigilado por media docena de guardias de las dos ramas del ejército e inclusive los comandantes de ambas guardias estaban presentes.

Los dos militares se colocaron junto a sus princesas. El enojo era evidente en el rostro de la comandante Northern Wind y la pegaso gris de larga crin azul pálido no tardó en expresar su inconformidad.

-Con todo respeto sus majestades, esto es una vergüenza.

El comandante White Thunder asintió lentamente, como de costumbre su rostro era difícil de leer.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Luna miró un poco sorprendida al unicornio negro y de crin blanca, cubierto de cicatrices, no era normal que no tuviera fe y obediencia absoluta en las princesas. Celestia trató de calmar a ambos comandantes.

-Lo sé, pero no hay alternativa.

Northern Wind gruñó abiertamente, cosa que sorprendió a los soldados de menor rango presentes.

-Si me permite diferir, ambas guardias tienen unidades especializadas y en la guardia diurna contamos con una unidad de espionaje que pudo…

Celestia alzó la voz, la tercera vez que un evento poco común ocurría en tan poco tiempo.

-No voy a repetir mi error de hace doce años. No voy a volver a mandar a un grupo de ponies fieles y valientes a una muerte horrible. Asunto finalizado.

Hubo un silencio incomodo que duró varios minutos hasta que se abrió lentamente la pequeña puerta. El capitán Shining Armor entró por esta, caminando lentamente, y realizó una reverencia ante las dos princesas.

-Los… "visitantes" están aquí, sus majestades.

Celestia asintió lentamente.

-Háganlos pasar.

Shining Armor asintió e hizo una señal en dirección a la puerta antes de colocarse a un lado de Northern Wind.

Por esta entró un grupo de doce lobos del norte, acompañados por un pony terrestre de color gris y crin pelirroja cuyo cuerpo, excepto por la cabeza y el cuello, estaba totalmente cubierto por una desgastada capa de viaje.

El lobo que encabezaba el grupo, gris y cubierto por una piel de oso, realizó una reverencia ante las princesas.

-Thorkel hijo de Thorfin y sus Jomsulfur a sus servicios nuevamente majestades. ¿En que les podemos auxiliar en esta ocasión? Sus deseos son órdenes… por el precio correcto, claro.

Luna observó con desagrado a los lobos, sin embargo su vista captó algo más. Justo en el límite de su campo de visón algo se movió. La princesa de la luna miró en dirección del pasillo por el que había venido junto a su herma.

Estaba completamente vacío, lo cual aumentó la sensación de incomodidad de Luna, tal vez había sido su imaginación, o uno de los gatos que los cocineros tienen como mascotas para encargarse de los ratones. Tal vez era otra cosa.

Lejos de Canterlot, en el bosque Everfree, Zecora compartía la sensación de incomodidad con la princesa. A pesar de estar sentada en su cabaña tratando de leer un libro acerca de la historia de Equestria podía sentir perfectamente que algo no estaba bien.

A diferencia del resto de los ponies ella sabía que no todo el bosque estaba maldito, los límites de este eran como cualquier bosque que no estuviera en Equestria. Lo cual los ponies, acostumbrados a una naturaleza pacifica, ordenada y totalmente dependiente de ellos, tomaban como algo sobrenatural.

Sin embargo el centro del bosque, cerca de las antiguas ruinas de un castillo, definitivamente estaba bajo la influencia de una magia llena de maldad. Zecora había aprendido a mantenerse alejada de esa zona y sus ojos y oídos entrenados podían captar ciertas cosas entre los árboles.

Ahora esas cosas estaban abandonando lentamente las profundidades del bosque y reptaban lentamente hacia afuera. Adicionalmente había algo más, algo que no había sentido en el bosque antes, posiblemente relacionado con las extrañas huellas que había encontrado cerca de su cabaña.

Eran grandes, pero no profundas, como si un pony de gran tamaño pero extremadamente ligero hubiera ido a visitarla pero se hubiera arrepentido. Posiblemente era un pony herido, ya que solo dejaba la marca de tres pezuñas.

Zecora no pudo soportar más las sensaciones extrañas y, contra lo que su sentido común le indicaba, decidió salir a investigar. Preparó sus alforjas, se encomendó a sus antepasados y alejándose de su hogar se dirigió al centro de Everfree.

A medio camino entre Foaleans y Ponyville, bien entrada la noche Rarity tarareaba una canción de cuna mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio en el tren. El costo de reservar uno solo para ella y Ruby fue bastante alto, pero valía la pena. Sostenía a la pequeña, quien dormía plácidamente, contra su pecho con una pezuña y utilizaba su magia tratando de encontrar la llave de sus aposentos en su bolso de viaje.

Sobre el traqueteo del tren logró escuchar un sonido extraño. La curiosidad la hiso detener sus acciones y prestar atención al sonido. Después de unos segundo identificó, era el sonido de pezuñas contra el piso de madera del vagón. Pero había algo diferente, no era el clásico sonido rítmico al que estaba acostumbrada.

Repentinamente sintió un escalofrió y sus instintos le hicieron mirar en dirección a la puerta que permitía el paso entre vagones. Ahí se encontraba alguien de pie. Aunque definitivamente equino su complexión y tamaño eran diferentes a los de un pony y mas similares a los de una de las princesas. Rarity se dio cuenta rápidamente de porque el extraño sonido de pezuñas, al desconocido le faltaba la pata delantera derecha.

El misterioso ser usaba una máscara de oro inexpresiva que ocultaba por completo toda la cabeza. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por ropajes de seda con complicados estampados que no dejaban ver ni un solo centímetro de pelaje. El desconocido también usaba una impresionante cantidad de collares, brazaletes y prendedores de todos los metales y joyas preciosas imaginables.

Sin embargo lo que más desconcertó a Rarity fue el hecho de que todo estaba cubierto de polvo y desprendía un olor a viejo y aire encerrado muy fuerte, como si todo el conjunto hubiera estado guardado en un baúl olvidado por décadas y el extraño no se hubiera molestado en limpiarlo antes de vestirlo.

Rarity apretó a Ruby contra su pecho y se giró de tal forma que su cuerpo quedara entre el misterioso ser y su hija.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

El extraño no respondió, pero comenzó a avanzar lentamente, desprendiendo nubes de polvo que molestaban la nariz de Rarity. En ese momento las pupilas de la unicornio se dilataron y su corazón se detuvo.

Ahora que estaba en movimiento las telas del ropaje de la criatura en frente de ella cambiaban de posición y le permitían tener un vistazo del ser debajo de ellas. En vez de ver pelaje de colores marrones o grises que esperaba al creer que el extraño era una mula o un burro Rarity descubrió una piel negro verdosa y reseca. Peor aún, había zonas donde la piel estaba rota y exponía huesos marrones y viejos, no había la mas mínima presencia de musculo, sangre o grasa.

Rarity presionó a Ruby aun mas, hecho que despertó a la bebé, la pequeña comenzó a llorar, esto hizo que Rarity se pusiera aun mas a la defensiva, bajó su cabeza y su cuerno se encendió.

-¡Si da un paso más lo lamentara!, ¡aléjese de mi hija!

La criatura continuó avanzando, Rarity le lamió los labios y, justo como en la guerra, fijó el hechizo de ataque a una de las múltiples joyas con las que se adornaba el extraño ser. Justo en ese momento las luces del tren fallaron, dejando el vagón iluminado solo por el tenue resplandor del cuerno de Rarity.

-¡Por el amor de Celestia!, ¿no podía ser más cliché está situación?

A pesar de su enojo Rarity seguía con la vista fija hacia el frente, donde podría ver la luz de su magia reflejada en la máscara de oro. El ser continuó avanzando al mismo paso, justo en el momento en el que Rarity se disponía a liberar su magia el cuerno perdió su brillo.

La completa oscuridad y el llanto de Ruby tensaron en extremo los nervios de Rarity, su olfato captó de nuevo el olor a viejo y sus oídos escucharon un susurro por sobre el ruido del tren y el llanto de su hija.

La luz regresó al vagón, y aunque el extraño ya no estaba ahí aun podía escuchar el peculiar ruido de pezuñas alejándose.

Rarity abrió como pudo su compartimiento y rápidamente entró a este. Con la misma rapidez preparó un biberón para Ruby y se lo dio a tomar, con lo que consiguió que volviera a dormirse. La unicornio se acostó en su cama, acunando a la bebé en su pecho. Decidió no dormir esa noche para estar atenta a cualquier situación, aunque aun si lo hubiera deseado no hubiera podido conciliar el sueño.

El encuentro la dejó con una sensación de incertidumbre e incomodidad que no había enfrentado desde los días que pasó en el imperio de los grifos. El extraño susurro la perturbaba en particular, tal vez había sido el sonido de las telas al rozar entre sí o con la piel reseca, pero entre mas pensaba en el más le parecía que habían sido dos palabras que le resultaban ligeramente conocidas.

-¿Igneus Rock?, ¿ese no es?… ¿el padre de Pinkie?


	2. Riesgos y concecuencias

**SOMBRAS**

**CAPITULO 2.**

**Riesgos y consecuencias.**

Mientras Rarity meditaba acerca de su encuentro, a muchos kilómetros de distancia en el estadio de Las Pegasus Rainbow Dash se preparaba para el gran final de la presentación de los Wonderbolts esa noche.

La pegaso azul se lanzó en picada mientras sus dos compañeras, Spitfire y Fleetfoot, subían en dirección contraria. Había un pequeño espacio entre las dos, apenas la distancia suficiente para que Rainbow pasara, unos centímetros arriba o abajo y todo terminaría en desastre.

Rainbow plegó sus alas y sonrió, al momento de pasar entre las otras dos pegasos pudo sentir la crin de Fleetfoot rosar su vientre y el zumbido del cuerpo de Spitfire al cortar el aire resonó en sus oídos.

La descarga de adrenalina llenó su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el ensordecedor rugido de la multitud llegó a sus orejas. Los miembros del equipo se colocaron en formación y saludaron a la multitud que golpeaba violentamente sus pezuñas contra las gradas.

Rainbow Dash respiraba agitadamente por la boca y miró a su capitana con una sonrisa.

-Creo que cada vez me dejan menos espacio.

Spitfire le guiñó el ojo.

-Creí que te gustaban los retos.

Rainbow asintió mientras el grupo se dirigía a los vestidores para darse una ducha rápida antes de salir a firmar autógrafos.

-No es que me queje, de hecho me gusta, pero el público se veía mas emocionado de lo normal.

Spitfire se lamio los labios y asintió mientras aterrizaban.

-Las Pegasus fue el centro de la resistencia en el sur contra los grifos durante la guerra. Esos ponies vieron y sintieron muchas cosas. De hecho creo que este estadio fue utilizado como hospital de campaña. Así que cualquier pedazo de alegría que tienen ahora lo exprimen al máximo.

-Bien, en ese caso quiero que mañana me dejen aun menos espacio para pasar, se merecen que les demos lo máximo.

Rainbow caminaba detrás de de sus compañeras cuando tuvo una sensación extraña. Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, podía ver la salida al estadio, envuelta en sombras. Sin embargo algo más la forzaba a mantener la vista fija en el mismo punto. Podía escuchar la animada charla del resto de los integrantes femeninos de los Wonderbolts alejándose y el resto del mundo lentamente fue desvaneciéndose de su conciencia.

A medida que su atención se fijaba en las sombras y una sensación de incomodidad aumentaba en ella comenzó a distinguir detalles en la oscuridad. Lentamente comenzó a percatarse de que había alguien más en el pasillo.

Conforme los detalles se hacían más nítidos, Rainbow no estaba segura si se debía a que la oscuridad cedía o quien fuera que estaba enfrente de ella aparecía lentamente, la pegaso comenzó a retroceder.

Lo que estaba ante sus ojos no era un pony, el esqueleto amarillento de un ser equino más grande que el pony promedio se mantenían enfrente de ella. Los huesos estaban llenos de grietas y astillados, aunque soldados en algunos puntos, como si hubieran pertenecido a alguien que hubiera sufrido de mucha violencia durante su vida. El esqueleto no estaba completo, ya que le faltaba la pata delantera izquierda.

El esqueleto estaba vestido con un uniforme de los Wonderbolts desgarrado, y sobre este una armadura de la guardia diurna mellada y llena de abolladuras. La criatura comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Rainbow Dash, cojeando debido a la pata faltante.

Rainbow apretó los dientes y resopló.

-¡No se que seas pero puedo reconocer a un monstruo en cuanto lo veo!, ¡prepárate a recibir una paliza peor que cualquiera que te hayan dado!

La pegaso se lanzó inmediatamente hacia el frente, preparada para golpear con su pezuña a la criatura. Justo en el momento en el que estaba a punto de hacer contacto se escucho un sonido atronador y el estadio se sacudió.

Rainbow levantó la vista y a través de la entrada a los vestidores pudo ver como una sección de las gradas altas, aun ocupada con ponies, se derrumbaba.

A kilómetros de Ponyville, en la ciudad de Foaleans al amanecer, el expreso nocturno llegó con su puntualidad acostumbrada. En cuanto descendió del tren, llevando a Ruby en una alforja especial para cargar bebés, Rarity comenzó a dar órdenes. Pidiendo que llevaran su siempre voluminoso equipaje a su suite y abordando inmediatamente un taxi.

-A la oficina del pony exprés más cercana, por favor.

En cuanto llego a la oficina de la mensajería más rápida y eficiente de Equestria Rarity se dirigió a uno de los escritorios públicos, tomó una de las plumas con su magia y…

No sabía exactamente que escribir. Ella misma no estaba muy segura de que había pasado realmente y no había forma de saber cómo los peculiares procesos mentales de su amiga tomarían lo que le quería decir. Después de meditar unos minutos decidió y procedió a escribir.

"Querida Pinkie.

Durante mi viaje a Foaleans fui participe de una horrible experiencia de la cual aun no he logrado descifrar sus significado y consecuencias. Sin embargo mi intuición me dice que debes de buscar a tu señor padre y hablar con el acerca de cualquier cosa peculiar que le haya sucedió últimamente o si recuerda a algún pony u otro ser con una pata amputada.

Te recomiendo también que no te separes de él hasta que yo regrese de mí viaje y pueda hablar con Twilight para tratar de descubrir la verdad detrás de lo acontecido.

Atentamente

Tú amiga

Lady Rarity Draco."

La unicornio releyó lo escrito varias veces, no desea que Pinkie entrara en pánico ni nada parecido pero tampoco que su amiga pastelera lo tomara como algo sin importancia o un juego.

Cuando estuvo segura de que el mensaje era claro se acercó al mostrador mientras escribía la dirección en el sobre antes de introducir su carta.

-Para lady Pinkamena Diane Pie- le dijo al encargado antes de poner enfrente de este una bolsa con una generosa cantidad de bits.

-Que la entregue su mejor pegaso, si es tan amable.

Rarity observó como el pegaso mensajero partía velozmente hacia el oeste, continuó mirándolo hasta que desapareció de la vista y finalmente abordó otro taxi para registrarse en el hotel y tener un poco de descanso antes del show.

Esa misma mañana, en Ponyville, Fluttershy suspiró. El día era hermoso, soleado pero no demasiado caliente y una suave briza movía lentamente las nubes en el cielo, por unos segundos trató de recordar sus clases de climatología en la academia de vuelo de Cloudsdale, pero nunca fueron su fuerte.

Regresó su atención al presente, el lugar en el que se encontraban también ere agradable, un manzano particularmente grande y robusto proporcionaba una sombra que cubría buena parte de la parcela reservada a la familia Apple.

Fluttershy aun no terminaba de hacerse a la idea de que ahora era una Apple y que, tarde o temprano, terminaría en esa misma parcela. El pensamiento la hizo sacudirse con un escalofrió y trató de alejarlo de su mente.

Observó a la miembro más joven de los Apple, que estaba sentada entre sus pezuñas. Apple Dessert estaba despierta pero quieta y silenciosa, como si comprendiera que ese no era el momento de juegos. Fluttershy cambio su atención a su joven cuñada, Apple Bloom tenía una mirada mas melancólica que triste y Fluttershy la comprendía, era difícil extrañar a alguien a quien apenas habías conocido.

Observó a Big Macintosh, como de costumbre el gran corcel permanecía casi inexpresivo. Tenía que ser así, el era el jefe de la familia Apple y tenía que ser firme, ser fuerte para que sus hermanas, y ahora su esposa y su hija, tuvieran alguien en quien apoyarse. Fluttershy pensó en lo injusto que era eso, y decidió que esa noche le ayudaría a su esposo a dejar salir todo lo que podía leer en su mirada.

Suspiró de nuevo y observó a Applejack, como cada año su amiga era la que sufría más. Mantenía su sombrero, el último recuerdo de su padre, apretado fuertemente contra su pecho. Apretaba con igual fuerza las mandíbulas y los ojos, sin embargo un par de lágrimas habían conseguido escapar de sus ojos.

Mint Blast también estaba ahí, ya que era su día de descanso. El unicornio se sentía más incomodo y fuera de lugar que Fluttershy. Sin embargo también se sentía conmovido ante el obvio sufrimiento de su amada.

Applejack sintió como su hermano le colocaba una de sus enormes pezuñas en la espalda.

-No te lo guardes, no es sano.

Applejack se arrojó hacia su hermano, enterrando su rostro en el amplio pecho de este. La granjera aprovechó que el cuerpo de su hermano ocultaba su rostro y ahogaba su voz para permitirse llorar, de vez en cuando miraba hacia las tumbas de sus padres antes de volver a ocultar su cara. A pesar de los años la perdida le seguía doliendo como si se hubieran ido el día anterior.

Big Mac hizo le hizo una señal a Mint Blast con los ojos, este se acercó y tocó delicadamente el hombro de Applejack con su pezuña.

-Creo que te haría bien caminar un poco, AJ.

Applejack asintió y se alejo lentamente, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la sepultura de sus padres. Apple Bloom siguió a la pareja un poco más atrás, dejando a Big Mac y Fluttershy solos con la pequeña Apple Dessert.

Big Macintosh observó la tumba de sus padres y suspiró, Fluttershy se colocó a su lado y repitió sus palabras.

-No te lo guardes, no es sano.

El gran corcel rojo cerró los ojos.

-Los extraño tanto, quería decirles que me iba a casar, que son abuelos, que te vieran a ti y Apple Dessert. Preguntarle a Pa' como ser un buen padre y esposo, y que Ma' te diera sus consejos. Saber si la manera en que AJ y yo manejamos la granja está bien o si…

Big Macintosh comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por…? ¿Por qué se fueron tan pronto?, Yo apenas había dejado de ser un potro, Applejack aun no recibía su cutie mark y Apple Bloom solo tenía unos meses.

Fluttershy sintió un nudo en la garganta también, sin embargo sabía que lo que su esposo necesitaba no era alguien que llorara junto a él. Se colocó enfrente de Macintosh y frotó lentamente su cabeza con la parte de abajo del hocico de él.

-Ellos lo saben ellos te ven y ellos están orgullosos de ti, están agradecidos todo lo que sacrificaste y dejaste atrás para ayudar a tu abuela y tus hermanas. No sé porque se fueron, nadie sabe porque un pony se va cuando lo hace, ni siquiera las princesas lo saben. Solo el Emperador de las Estrellas sabe por qué suceden esas cosas.

Big Mac suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Gracias, Shy.

Al atardecer en la biblioteca de Ponyville Twilight leía un libro en la sala principal pero le era imposible concentrarse. Repasó sus notas tratando de distraer su mente pero finalmente dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que de su boca escapa un gruñido de frustración.

El sonido de la puerta de la biblioteca interrumpió sus quejas.

-¿Sucede algo, Twilight?

La bibliotecaria levantó la vista y le dedico una mirada cansada a Trixie quien acababa de regresar de su trabajo. Después de que el dinero que le entregó la princesa Luna se agotara y esta de manera amable pero decidida se negara a proporcionarle más la unicornio maga se vio obligada a buscar un empleo.

Lo encontró en el pequeño teatro local, donde su espectáculo de magia tuvo un éxito moderado. Sin embargo para sorpresa de muchos, en especial ella, su capacidad para crear ilusiones y los cuentos que su madre le narraba cuando potra hizo que sus funciones donde contaba historias a los pequeños fueran muy populares.

Twilight observó la mirada realmente preocupada de Trixie, su inquilina había cambiado en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Ponyville. Ciertamente seguía siendo orgullosa y un poco arrogante, pero extrañamente al mismo tiempo había desarrollado respeto y preocupación por los demás.

-¿Y bien? – Volvió a preguntar Trixie.

Twilight suspiró.

-Estoy preocupada, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Trixie se acercó a Twilight y se sentó junta a ella.

-¿De qué?

-Bueno, para empezar está el hecho de que Spike fue mandado al norte de Equestria.

-¿Y?, Trrrixie no entiende que tiene eso de especial, es un soldado de un escuadrrrón especial, es norrrmal que lo manden en misiones.

Twilight negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso, lo mandaron realmente al norte. A las montañas Skydome.

Trixie asintió lentamente. Ella había nacido y pasado parte de su infancia en la ciudad de Stalliongrad, a los pies de las montañas que servían como frontera y muralla natural en contra de las manadas de lobos del norte. En el pasado los lobos habían logrado cruzar y siempre había rumores de manadas que merodeaban.

Todos los ponies estaban de acuerdo que si había algo peor que los grifos en el mundo eso serian los lobos. El que un escuadrón del ejercito estuviera en las montañas, especialmente uno que se especializaba en eliminar amenazas, daba en que pensar

-Trrrixie entiende que te prrreocupes por tu herrrmano, perrro el ha sobrrrevivido a situaciones más difíciles.

Twilight volvió a suspirar y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Trixie.

-La situación se ve peor cuando vez las demás señales. Cadence me escribió una carta hace unos días, Shining Armor está enojado por algo y no le dice a ella cual es la razón. Los nobles de Canterlot no están muy contentos con la idea de las princesas de crear un congreso donde todos los ponies estén representados.

La unicornio purpura atrajo el libro en el que había estado trabajando con su magia.

-Y Luego está esto.

Trixie examinó el libro con curiosidad, era un tomo muy antiguo cuyas ilustraciones mostraban diferentes ponies portando en armaduras.

-¿Qué es esto, Twilight?

Twilight habló en voz baja, como si el no decirlo en voz alta cambiaria la naturaleza del libro.

-Es el antiguo manual de procedimientos del ejército de Equestria, de mucho antes de la transformación de la princesa Luna en Nightmare Moon. Es un instructivo acerca de cómo fabricar armas y como usarlas.

Trixie parpadeó, le costaba trabajo leer las palabras y solo reconocía una que otra, principalmente porque las había escuchado un par de veces de boca de la princesa de la noche.

-Las prrrincesas te pidierrron que trrradujeras este librrro a equestrrriano moderrrno, ¿verrrdad?

Twilight asintió.

-No hicierrron esto con los grrrifos, ¿y ahorrra quieren darrrle espadas y esas cosas a los ponies?

Twilight se lamio los labios.

-Además está lo que los lobos que me encontré en el imperio de los grifos me dijeron, no recuerdo los detalles, pero básicamente decían que querían explorar el mundo antes de que algo pasara. Algo va a pasar, Trixie, algo viene del norte. algo tan malo o tan peligroso que las princesas están dispuestas a darles armas a los soldados y solo los titanes saben a qué cosas más, pero son lo suficientemente malas como para hacer enojar a mi hermano mayor.

Trixie volvió a asentir, la situación parecía mala, pero también estaba consciente de la tendencia de Twilight a exagerar la gravedad de las cosas y llegar a las peores conclusiones posibles con poca evidencia.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo, tal vez las prrrincesas quierrren que trrraduzcas el librrro parrra que no se pierrrda el conocimiento.

Twilight suspiró.

-No sé, pero espero que tengas razón.

Trixie sonrió y se llevó una pezuña al pecho.

-Porrr supuesto que tengo rrrazon. La grrran y poderrrosa Trrrixie siemprrre tiene rrrrazon.

Twilight se llevó una pezuña a la cara, pero sonrió. Trixie continúo hablando.

-Sabes, deberrrias de cerrar las ventanas, me dio un escalofrrrió. Y ya que estamos en eso le hace falta un poco de iluminación a este lugar, está un poco obscurrro.

Twilight dijo algo, pero Trixie no le puso atención, algo la hiso mirar hacia el techo. Con un movimiento rápido arrojó a Twilight hacia un lado y logró ella misma moverse un poco antes de que el enorme candelabro de la sala principal cayera al suelo pesadamente, destrozando la mesa en la que estaba trabajando Twilight y mandando a volar por todo el lugar sus notas y el libro.

Twilight se recuperó rápidamente de la sorpresa y al levantarse vio a Trixie sujetándose la pata trasera izquierda mientras murmuraba la mayor cantidad de maldiciones y palabras altisonantes que Twilight jamás había escuchado a través de sus dientes apretados.

Twilight se dio cuenta que también tenía los ojos apretados y que salían abundantes lagrimas de estos. Rápidamente miró de nuevo la pata que se sujetaba y se dio cuenta que el candelabro le había caído sobre la pata un poco más arriba de la pezuña.

-¡Oh cielo, cielos!, ¡No te muevas!

Twilight movió el pesado candelabro hacia un lado con su magia, provocando que Trixie gritara. La unicornio purpura se acercó y reviso nerviosa la herida.

-Esto no se ve bien, esto no se ve nada bien. Creo… creo que te la rompiste.

Trixie no dijo nada, seguía murmurando cuanta maldición podía recordar.

-Bien, espera un momento, te llevare al hospital.

El cuerno de Twilight se iluminó y ambas unicornios desaparecieron para reaparecer pocos segundos después en la sala de emergencias del hospital de Ponyville. Una hora después Trixie se encontraba en una camilla con la pata enyesada, bastante enojada. El doctor que la había atendido hablaba con las dos.

-Tuvo suerte, señorita Lulamoon, la mesa absorbió la mayor parte del impacto, solo tendrá que usar el yeso por un mes y…

-¡Un mes!, ¡Un mes sin moverrrme!, Crrreo que usted no comprrrende, doctorrr. ¡Soy una arrrtista!, ¡mi publico esperrra con ansias mis espectáculos!, ¡no puedo defrrraudarlos! Además de que si no cumplo con mis funciones no me pagan.

Twilight sonrió un poco apenada.

-Vamos Trixie, estoy segura que tus jefes comprenderán.

Trixie se quedó murmurando mientras el doctor se llevó aparte a Twilight.

-Es realmente importante que se mueva lo menos posible. Por favor verifique que no se mueva, sir Twilight.

Twilight asintió.

-No se preocupe doctor, me aseguraré de que no se mueva más que lo necesario.

Un taxi llevó a ambas ponies a su hogar y Twilight ayudo a Trixie a instalarse en su habitación.

-Bien, recuerda que no debes moverte, afortunadamente puedes utilizar tu magia para acercarte las cosas. Si necesitas ayuda con algo utiliza esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Twilight le mostró una campanilla que luego depositó en la mesa de noche de su inquilina, que aun mostraba un rostro enojado.

-Sobrrrevivir a la guerra sin un rrrasguño para que un estúpido candelabrrro me rrrompa la pata en mi casa.

-Ya deja de pensar en eso y trata de descansar, buenas noches.

La unicornio purpura se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando escuchó la voz de Trixie.

-¿Twilight?, muchas… muchas grrracias porrr prrreocuparte por mí. Eres una excelente amiga.

Twilight sonrió y se sonrojó apenada antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su habitación. El día había sido largo y no le tomo mucho tiempo el quedarse dormida. Apenas le había cerrado los parpados cuando un ruido la despertó.

Gruñó y golpeó su cabeza contra la almohada un par de veces andes de echarle un vistazo al reloj de la pared. Lo cual le indico que a pesar de que no se sentía descansada en realidad había dormido cuatro horas.

El ruido se repitió y después de unos segundos Twilight lo identificó. Gruñó de nuevo, bajó de su cama y se abrió enojada a puerta.

-¡Trixie!, el doctor dijo que deberías guardar… ¿reposo?

El pasillo estaba vacío, sin embargo Twilight estaba completamente segura de haber escuchado el ruido de un pony que caminaba con dificultades acercándose a su habitación. Miró desconfiada el pasillo, suponiendo que Trixie hubiera utilizado algo de su magia para ocultarse de algún modo

Una rápida revisión con un hechizo especializado para detectar cualquier otra fuente de magia no reveló energía arcana alguna. Después de mirar el pasillo por unos segundos más y de convencerse de que no había nadie ahí le dio la razón a Trixie, la biblioteca estaba muy oscura. La luz de la luna llena no iluminaba el pasillo de la misma forma en que lo hacia antes.

Twilight se acostó de nuevo, pero ahora la invadía una sensación de incomodidad de la cual no podía identificar la fuente, finalmente logro conciliar el sueño, un sueño profundo que le impidió escuchar el sonido de pasos alejándose de su cama.


	3. Ciclos y Debilidades

**SOMBRAS**

**CAPITULO 3.**

**Ciclos y Debilidad.**

Ponyville se encontraba dormido en los minutos previos al amanecer, solo había un poco de actividad en Sugar Cube Corner y Sweet Apple Acres.

Fluttershy se levantó unos minutos antes que su esposo lo hiciera, el levantarse antes de que saliera el sol era la norma en Sweet Apple Acres pero afortunadamente ella ya lo hacía antes de casarse con Big Mac para poder atender a todos sus animales.

Verificó el estado de Apple Dessert, que seguía durmiendo, y rápidamente bajó a la cocina. Inicialmente su intención al cambiarse de casa era llevar a sus animales a la granja, pero Applejack se negó rotundamente, permitiendo excepciones solo en ocasiones especiales.

Esta era una de esas ocasiones, se trataba de un conejo ya viejo, mucho mayor que Angel. La pequeña pegaso se acercó a la canasta que había colocado a un lado de la estufa.

-Buenos días señor Whiskers, ¿pasó buena noche?

No hubo ninguna respuesta, tocó delicadamente con una pezuña al conejo, que no se movió.

-Cielos, cielos… Oh, señor Whiskers.

El resto de la familia Apple bajó a la cocina para desayunar algo antes de empezar con sus tareas diarias. Macintosh llevaba a la bebé sobre su lomo y rápidamente notó a Fluttershy que estaba sentada en el suelo y presionaba sus pezuñas contra su corazón.

El mayor de los hermanos Apple le dio su bebé a su hermana mayor y abrazó a su esposa.

-Lo siento mucho, Shy.

Fluttershy se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos.

-Es… está bien, ya era un anciano y tuvo una buena vida. Es lo primero que se nos enseña a los cuidadores, es parte de la naturaleza y… y sirve para… para que llegue nueva vida.

Applejack se acercó a la pareja.

-No quiero sonar insensible ni nada. Pero, ¿podrían sacar al conejo muerto de mi cocina?

En la profundidad de Everfree Zecora respiró agitadamente y miró a sus alrededores. La masa impenetrable de arboles retorcidos, enredaderas y arbustos se cerraba sobre ella. Las sombras de los objetos que la rodeaban no deberían de proyectarse de la forma en que lo hacían y parecían moverse y ser más profundas segundo a segundo.

La cebra respiró hondo un par de veces, tratando de calmar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. A su alrededor las sombras reptaban lentamente hacia ella.

-No deberían de estar aquí, ya no hay razón para que permanezcan aquí, ¿Por qué siguen aquí?

Zecora alcanzó nerviosa sus alforjas y sacó de estas un pequeño saquito con sal y sosteniéndolo con su boca trazó un círculo con la sal en el suelo alrededor de ella misma. Se sentó en este y comenzó a murmurar en su idioma natal.

Las sombras a su alrededor se removieron más rápido. Unos metros más allá de los arboles tras los cuales se ocultaba todo era oscuridad. El círculo de negrura absoluta se cerró sobre ella.

Lejos del bosque, en la biblioteca Golden Oaks Twilight gruñó al escuchar los constantes llamados a la puerta de la biblioteca. No eran golpes fuertes, sino educados, pero constantes. Gruñó de nuevo mientras se levantaba, pensando en qué forma podía golpear al visitante necio con el cartel que indicaba que aun faltaban tres horas para que la biblioteca abriera.

La voz de Trixie le llegó mientras avanzaba refunfuñando por el pasillo.

-¡Twilight!, llaman a la puerrrta.

-¡Ya me di cuenta!

La bibliotecaria abrió la puerta, dispuesta a descargar su furia contra el inoportuno visitante, cuando se encontró con Grey Skies, que tenía una mirada confundida.

-Lamento molestar tan temprano, Sir Twilight, ¿Puedo pasar?

Twilight asintió y se movió a un lado, al momento de entrar Grey Skies se percató de los restos de la mesa y el candelabro pero no les puso atención. La unicornio cerró la puerta y caminó detrás de él.

-¿Qué sucede, Grey Skies?

El corcel suspiró y se sentó en uno de los cojines que había para que los lectores descansaran.

-Marble Pie, mi cuñada, vino hoy en la madrugada a mi casa. Mi suegro sufrió un infarto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se encuentra el señor Rock?, ¿cómo está Pinkie?

-Llevaron a mi suegro al hospital de Trottingham esta madrugada, Pinkie ya tomó el tren junto a su hermana. Pero lo que me trae aquí es esto.

Grey Skies le extendió una carta donde Twilight reconoció inmediatamente la elaborada caligrafía de Rarity. Mientras la leía grey Skies le comentó.

-Nos llegó ayer al medio día, horas antes de que mi suegro tuviera el ataque.

Twilight terminó de leer y frunció el seño. ¿De qué estaba hablando Rarity?, ¿Cómo sabía que algo le iba a pasar al padre de Pinkie?, Grey Skies continuó hablando.

-Aun utilizando el servicio del pony exprés es demasiado lento el estar mandado mensajes, pero necesitamos respuestas. ¿Puede mandarle cartas a lady Rarity con magia?

Twilight frunció el seño de nuevo.

-Desde que aprendí a imitar la magia de Spike no le he mandado mensajes a nadie que no sean él o la princesa Celestia. Además, aunque le pudiera mandar un mensaje a Rarity ella no conoce el hechizo para mandar uno de regreso.

El esposo de Pinkie suspiró y miró al suelo.

-Entiendo, saldré a Trottingham en el tren de las diez de la mañana, las trillizas se quedaran con los Cake. Si puede contactar con Lady Rarity y tiene alguna noticia por favor comuníquenoslo lo más pronto posible.

Twilight asintió y murmuró una despedida conforme Grey Skies salía de la biblioteca. Al cerrar la puerta la unicornio se sentó, repentinamente se vio asaltada por la misma sensación de incomodidad que tuvo la noche anterior. La biblioteca pareció oscurecerse, como si la luz del sol de la mañana perdiera su brillo.

Hubo un silencio tenso que le permitió a Twilight escuchar el ruido de alguien que caminaba con dificultad por el pasillo del segundo piso. El sonido se acercó lentamente y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras.

A medida que se cerraba la distancia entre ella y la fuente del sonido la extraña sensación fue aumentando en Twilight. Finalmente Trixie apareció en las escaleras, sosteniendo su pata enyesada con su magia.

-Como de costumbrrre la grrran y poderrrosa Trrrixie encontrrró una solución que ni a los mas grrrandes médicos les había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Qué hay de desayuno?

Horas más tarde, por los senderos del bosque White Tail, Fluttershy avanzaba lentamente. Normalmente Apple Dessert la acompañaba a cuidar de sus animales pero ese día ella había preferido dejarla al cuidado de Apple Bloom. Aunque su cuñada era su niñera predilecta la pegaso no podía evitar sentir siempre un poco de aprensión al dejarla en el taller de Apple Bloom, lleno de maquinarias y herramientas pesadas o afiladas.

Fluttershy escogió un claro en el bosque que le pareció particularmente hermoso. Aunque cuando tomó los cursos para obtener su licencia como cuidadora certificada le habían enseñado que cuando un animal fallecía debía dejarlo al aire libre Fluttershy siempre los sepultaba, le parecía que era lo correcto.

Después de que terminó de cavar un pequeño agujero sacó de sus alforjas el cuerpo del conejo, el cual llevaba envuelto en un trozo de tela. Esa era la parte más difícil para ella, el ver de nuevo a la pequeña e indefensa criatura que había estado a su cargo.

Realizó rápido la tarea y dedicó una pequeña oración por el descanso del conejo. Tomó sus herramientas y se preparaba para regresar cuando sintió un escalofrió. Sin embargo el día era soleado y no había ningún viento que perturbara las hojas.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero una sensación de incomodidad aumentaba en su conciencia lentamente, en más de una ocasión se detuvo a observar sobre su espalda, buscando algo o alguien que sus ojos no podían ver pero su intuición si podía notar.

Conforme avanzaba comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa, ya debería de haber regresado al camino principal del bosque, era imposible que se perdiera, ya que conocía White Tail tan bien como su propia pezuña. Sin embargo no había señales del sendero por ninguna parte y los arboles se encontraban muy cerca unos de otros, cosa que jamás había notado en ninguna parte del bosque.

Lentamente extendió las alas y dio un par de aleteos separándose unos centímetros del suelo. Cuando estaba a punto de despegar por completo se detuvo. Algo le impedía moverse, miró nerviosa a su izquierda, no había nada, miró a la derecha y sintió como si repentinamente hubiera caído a un lago congelado.

A unos cuantos centímetros de ella se encontraba un ser de forma equina, sin embargo era más grande que un pony. Lo primero que notó Fluttershy era la falta de la pata delantera derecha. La vista de Fluttershy lo examinó por completo aunque deseaba con toda su alma poder apartar la vista.

De las pezuñas hasta un poco antes de las rodillas solo tenía los huesos limpios, a partir de ahí había trozos de carne saca pegada a los huesos que a la altura de los muslos se convertía en carne descompuesta.

Los músculos solo se encontraban por la parte exterior ya que Fluttershy podía ver sin dificultad las costillas del ser y la masa de órganos ennegrecidos dentro de estas. Lo que más desconcertó a Fluttershy fue la espalda, ya que ahí la carne descompuesta había sido sustituida por humus e inclusive parecía que crecían brotes sobre ella.

No tenía crin y se le podían ver los huesos de la cola, de igual modo la mandíbula inferior estaba descarnada y los ojos eran dos esferas negras.

Fluttershy comenzó a respirar agitadamente, su corazón retumbándole en el pecho. Durante varios segundos que a Fluttershy le parecieron siglos no sucedió nada. El bosque había quedado totalmente silencioso y lo único que la pegaso escuchaba eran los latidos de su corazón.

La criatura abrió su boca, pero lo que se escuchó fue un grito de Fluttershy que le lastimó la garganta. En una fracción de segundo Fluttershy recuperó control de su cuerpo, giró dándole la espalda al extraño ser y emprendió el vuelo.

Forzó sus alas como no lo había hecho desde la guerra, no sabía a dónde se dirigía exactamente, en su mente solo había una idea: lejos, lo más lejos posible. Los arboles eran solo imágenes borrosas que pasaban a un lado suyo u obstáculos que se aproximaban a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Los músculos de la espalda le dolían, sus pulmones y corazón esforzándose al máximo bajo la sobrecarga de emociones que inundaban su cuerpo, varias ramas la habían golpeado y provocado cortes pero no lo sentía. Solo una cosa importaba, alejarse de esa horrible cosa lo más rápido posible.

Finalmente una de sus alas impactó con una rama gruesa, lo cual provocó que perdiera el equilibrio, chocara de costado con otro árbol y finalmente rodara por el suelo, lastimándose más. En cuanto se detuvo se puso de nuevo de pie y corrió, mirando siempre hacia atrás.

Tropezó de nuevo, permaneciendo en el suelo varios segundos. La sobrecarga de energía había terminado y su cuerpo comenzaba a notar el dolor de las heridas y los músculos abusados. Fluttershy se levanto lentamente, con lágrimas en los ojos. Necesitaba regresar con su familia, ahora la única idea que ocupaba su mente era abrazar a su hija y cobijarse bajo la protectora fuerza de su esposo.

Trató de caminar pero trastabilló, finalmente notó con que había tropezado. Eran unas alforjas, fabricadas con un tipo de tela totalmente diferentes a las de cualquier otra en Ponyville y no tenían una cutie mark bordada, sino un pintada.

Eran unas alforjas que Fluttershy conocía bien, las alforjas de su amiga Zecora.

Al anochecer de ese mismo día, en Foaleans, Rarity sonreía orgullosa en medio del salón de recepciones del hotel más lujoso de la ciudad. Sus dos líneas más recientes, una basada en los ropajes tradicionales de los ciervos de Xia y la otra enfocada demostrar que las yeguas embarazadas, madres y bebés podían mantener la elegancia, habían sido un total éxito.

Rarity misma utilizaba un amplio vestido blanco con bordados azules que imitaban la porcelana del lejano país, mientras que en unas alforjas que hacían juego cargaba a Ruby, quien a su vez vestía un conjunto similar al de su madre.

La diseñadora se había convertido en el centro de atención de la fiesta, no solo por su éxito en las pasarelas, sino también porque no era normal que alguien llevara a un bebé a un evento de alta sociedad, adicionalmente la naturaleza de la pequeña atrajo muchas miradas curiosas. Ruby parecía no darle importancia, enfocando sus esfuerzos en tratar infructuosamente de tomar cualquier objeto brillante que captara su atención.

Rarity charlaba animadamente con un par de viejos amigos acerca de su reciente maternidad.

-¡Oh cielos no!, no come joyas. Aunque sus dientes son más duros de lo normal mi cuñada cree que su estomago es como el de cualquier pony, así no podría digerirlas. De hecho en ese aspecto lo único que podría hacer seria tomar platillos extremadamente calientes, su cuerpo es muy resistente a las altas temperaturas. Deberían de ver las adorables llamas que lanza cuando está satisfecha.

Los ponies que se encontraban más cerca de Ruby dieron colectivamente un paso hacia atrás. Rarity volvió a sonreír pero dejó escapar un suspiro melancólico poco después. El primer evento de alta sociedad de su pequeño gran tesoro y Spike no se encontraba junto a ellas para compartir el momento.

Estaba a punto de responder otra pregunta cuando tuvo una sensación extraña en el cuerno, se excusó y separó del grupo para dirigirse a una mesa. La sensación no era molesta, pero si diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes, y después del peculiar suceso en el tren no tenía total confianza en cualquier evento extraño.

Sintió el familiar flujo de magia recorrer su cuerpo, por alguna razón su magia estaba reaccionando a algo. Antes de que la situación la desconcertara por completo hubo un pequeño resplandor y en frente de ella se materializó un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

Rarity lo leyó curiosa pero su expresión cambio rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una pezuña a la boca. Con la misma velocidad se dio la vuelta y avanzo rápidamente, pero sin correr, a la salida.

-¿Sucede algo, Lady Rarity?

El anfitrión del evento, un viejo unicornio, la miraba con curiosidad y preocupación.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, mi buen amigo. Pero ya ha pasado la hora de dormir de mi querida Ruby, y francamente yo también me siento agotada. Le suplico que me despida de todos y les pida perdón en mi nombre por esta descortesía.

El pony asintió.

-En ese caso le deseo a usted y a la joven Lady Ruby una buena noche de descanso.

Rarity volvió a sonreír y continúo su camino. Su mente bullía de preguntas acerca del bienestar del padre de Pinkie y que tenía que ver el extraño del tren con todo lo que sucedía. Sabía que Twilight y Pinkie también deberían de tener preguntas y la única manera en la que todos obtendrían respuestas seria si cancelaba su participación en el resto de los eventos y regresaba inmediatamente a Ponyville.

Mientras avanzaba por el lobby del hotel en dirección a los ascensores se detuvo al notar un detalle. Regularmente leía los diarios pero con todo el ajetreo de su presentación y lo sucedido en el tren ese día no había tenido la oportunidad.

Sobre una mesita se encontraba el ejemplar de ese día. El encabezado proclamaba "Tragedia en las Pegasus" y en primera plana había una foto de Rainbow Dash llevando sobre su espalda a un potro con una herida en la frente mientras que en el fondo se podía ver al resto de los Wonderbolts ayudando a los grupos de rescate.

Más tarde esa misma noche, en la ciudad de Trottingham, Pinkie parpadeó y suspiró mientras se alejaba de la habitación de su padre, que estaba estable pero muy débil. Debido a que las reglas del hospital solo permitían a un familiar o amigo quedarse en la noche Pinkie tuvo que salir para dejar que su hermana Limestone se quedara cuidando de su padre.

La pony terrestre avanzó lentamente por los pasillos del hospital, su crin y su cola lacias y arrastrando por el piso. Se dirigió arrastrando las pezuñas al ascensor cuando notó una corriente de aire.

Las sombras de los objetos se alargaron como si hubiera una fuente de luz a sus espaldas, pero cuando miró hacia atrás, el pasillo por el que había caminado se veía más oscuro. Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco cuando un carrito con instrumental médico se volcó sin ninguna razón aparente.

Las sombras del carro volcado bailaron en el suelo, como si estuvieran iluminadas por una vela que no estaba ahí. Finalmente las sombras que bailaban hicieron un movimiento extraño que a Pinkie le dio la impresión de que querían alejarse de ahí.

La sensación de incomodidad y desconsuelo que había pesado sobre el espíritu de Pinkie desde que recibió la noticia del ataque de su padre aumentó. Sus orejas y cola comenzaron a temblar de manera incontrolable, mandándole señales que jamás había recibido.

Mientras trataba de entender lo que su cuerpo sentía y sus ojos observaban a sus oídos llegó un sonido extraño que rápidamente identificó como el de un pony que caminaba con dificultad. Miró hacia atrás, al lugar del que provenía el sonido.

El pasillo estaba más oscuro que antes sin embargo pudo distinguir alguien que se acercaba trabajosamente. Conforme los detalles podían hacerse claros Pinkie se dio cuenta de que al extraño le habían amputado la pata delantera derecha.

-Ho… hola, ¿eres un paciente?, ¿necesitas encontrar a un doctor?

El desconocido se acercó lo suficiente a Pinkie como para que pudiera verlo a la perfección. Era más grande que un pony terrestre, su piel era pálida y le deba un aspecto enfermizo, sin embargo los músculos debajo de esa piel se notaban firmes y fuertes.

Pinkie trató de mirarlo a la cara pero se contuvo, la boca era inexpresiva y los ojos estaban completamente nublados, ciegos. La crin y la cola no eran más que unos escasos mechones lacios y largos de color negro.

La pony rosada notó que tenía una cicatriz, que aun tenía suturas, en el pecho, sobre el corazón.

-No… No deberías moverte con una… una sutura tan reciente… se te podría infectar o…

Las palabras le abandonaron al mismo tiempo que su mente le gritaba que se alejara lo más rápido de ahí sin que sus patas obedecieran. La cicatriz tenía el mismo aspecto que había visto en ocasiones anteriores en la guerra, el aspecto que tenían las incisiones en ponies que no habían sobrevivido a algún procedimiento medico.

Debido a que no podía apartar la vista de la herida Pinkie se dio cuenta que el pecho de la criatura no se movía, no había latidos de ningún corazón ni respiración. La propia respiración de Pinkie se aceleró, la criatura estaba a escasos centímetros de ella y se alzaba imponente, dándole la sensación de que era muy, muy pequeña y débil.

La criatura abrió la boca, Pinkie esperaba oler un aliento fétido pero no hubo nada. La pony pudo escuchar una serie de sonidos extraños que provenían de la boca del ser. Justo cuando estaba a punto de gritar escuchó un sonido bastante claro.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

Un par de enfermeras estaba en el pasillo levantando el instrumental esparcido por el piso, una de ellas levantó la vista y miró a Pinkie.

-Dulce cuerno de Celestia, ¿Qué le sucedió, lady Pinkie?

La pony pastelera miró de regreso por el pasillo, el cual se encontraba perfectamente iluminado y vacio. Las enfermeras la hicieron acostarse en una camilla y aspirar un poco de alcohol de un algodón para estabilizar su respiracion

Las enfermeras obligaron a Pinkie a quedarse por un largo rato, Pinkie sin embargo no protestó mucho, los extraños sonidos que habían salido de la boca de la criatura se repetían en su mente pero cada vez que lo hacían le parecía más que eran palabras.

-¿Re… regresa a Ponyville?


	4. Dudas y Dolor

**SOMBRAS**

**CAPITULO 4.**

**Dudas y dolor.**

Pocas horas después del amanecer la princesa Celestia tomaba una taza de té en su estudio. Su hermana ya se había retirado a descansar después del desayuno y la pequeña charla que ambas hermanas tenían siempre al terminar este.

La princesa del sol miró por la ventana, a través del jardín del palacio se podían ver las torres de su escuela de magia. Sintió un poco de nostalgia cuando vio el tejado de la torre principal. La mayoría de los ponies no se daban cuenta en la diferencia entre ciertas tejas, pero la princesa podía señalar con facilidad el lugar donde un bebé dragón gigante destrozó el techo hacia ya muchos años.

Su reflexión fue interrumpida cuando se escucharon educados golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante.

La comandante Northern Wind entró, llevando bajo un ala un fajo de papeles, caminó hasta el escritorio de Celestia e hizo una reverencia.

-Buenos días su majestad. Es el reporte mas reciente del decimo segundo escuadrón de pegasos de la guardia nocturna. El comandante White Thunder tiene el original y se lo entregará a la princesa Luna en cuanto sea posible. A menos que usted de la orden de despertarla.

Celestia se acercó y tomó el reporte con su magia.

-Muchas gracias comandante, espero que no sea necesario interrumpir el descanso de mi hermana. Veamos que noticias nos tiene el teniente Spike.

Mientras la princesa leía la pegaso dejó que su vista vagara por las numerosas estanterías y repisas que adornaban el estudio de la princesa. Ahí se encontraban reliquias que abarcaban poco más de dos mil años de historia Equestrense.

Algunas reliquias tenían obvio valor histórico, armas, emblemas, artefactos. Otras eran más bien curiosas, había una cuchara doblada colocada sobre un cojín de seda, una muñeca de trapo y lo que parecía ser el colmillo de alguna criatura con una obvia marca de una pezuña de buen tamaño.

-Es un colmillo de dragón, y esa es mi pezuña.

Northern Wind regresó la mirada a la princesa, que le sonreía amablemente. Había terminado de leer todo el documento en solo unos segundos. Anteriormente la pegaso había escuchado una leyenda que decía que la princesa Celestia leyó toda la biblioteca de Canterlot en un solo día, desde su punto de vista la historia era cierta. Decidió aprovechar que la princesa se veía de buen humor.

-¿Permiso para hablar con franqueza, su majestad?

-Siempre lo ha tenido, comandante.

-Bien su majestad, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?, contrataron a un grupo de lobos mercenarios que durante los últimos meses han estado hiendo y viniendo del norte de Equestria. Posicionaron a un escuadrón cuya tarea principal es eliminar a los monstruos demasiado peligroso para que soldados comunes los enfrenten y que durante la guerra se hicieron notorios por la crueldad con la que trataban a los enemigos en las montañas que sirven de frontera natural con la tierra de los lobos, frontera que en todos los siglos de la historia de Equestria los lobos han logrado pasar en muy contadas ocasiones. ¿Qué es a lo que le tienen miedo?

Celestia frunció el seño.

-¿Miedo?

-Si su majestad, por ejemplo, siempre que llegan los reportes del escuadrón usted hace alusiones al teniente Spike. No nombra al decimosegundo escuadrón, ni siquiera utiliza el sobrenombre del grupo. Lo primero que viene a su mente es el teniente, alguien muy cercano a usted, algunos dicen casi como un hijo. ¿Qué es lo que espera que venga de Helheim que pudiera lastimar a un dragón?

Celestia suspiró.

-Tiene una capacidad de observación bastante buena comandante, ni siquiera había notado el detalle de Spike hasta que usted lo mencionó, ¿podría entonces decirme en que fallé durante la guerra con Kadingirra?

Northern Wind se quitó el casco y dejó fluir su larga crin, necesitaba sentirse lo más cómoda posible para lo que presentía seria una conversación llena de acertijos.

-No… no creo que fallara en algún aspecto, su majestad. Usted y su hermana implementaron el plan de defensa que elaboraron después del ataque de los changelings de manera exitosa. Lograron montar un contraataque efectivo y forzaron a los grifos a retirarse.

Celestia se levantó de su escritorio y comenzó a caminar.

-Exactamente comandante, fue un contraataque, hicimos que los grifos se retiraran. ¿Qué pasó antes de eso?, La masacre de Appleloosa, la ocupación de Manehattan, el sitio de Cloudsdale, la batalla de Fillydelphia, la defensa de Las Pegasus, y decenas de batallas más a lo largo de toda Equestria. En el momento en el que alguno de mis súbditos sufre por un mal que pudo haber sido evitado estoy fallando como gobernante.

Celestia se detuvo frente a la ventana, mirando de nuevo al jardín.

-Mi mayor fallo fue el ser lo suficientemente ingenua como para creer que los únicos capaces de hacer mal en este mundo son los monstruos. Fui tan estúpida que a pesar de ser consciente que durante los últimos siglos los grifos de Kadingirra primero conquistaron otros reinos grifos y luego atacaron a las cebras, las esfinges y los bisontes no nos atacarían a nosotros. Solo estaban esperando el momento oportuno. ¿Qué país será el siguiente, ahora que saben que no somos invulnerables?, ¿Xia?, ¿Cnosos?

La princesa del día se dio la vuelta para mirar a su comandante.

-Lo más probable es que los siguientes sean los lobos, y que algo más venga con ellos. No lo voy a permitir, no lo vamos a permitir. Luna y yo haremos lo que sea necesario para evitarle a nuestros ponies el dolor de otra guerra. ¿Resuelve eso su duda, comandante?

Northern Wind miró de reojo el colmillo de dragón y la marca que la princesa había dejado en algo que podía cortar diamantes con suma facilidad y asintió, la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Celestia.

-Excelente, ahora si me disculpa tengo que atender los reportes del accidente en Las Pegasus, como si esa ciudad no hubiera sufrido ya lo suficiente.

La pegaso salió del estudio de la princesa. En realidad la plática no había despejado mucho sus dudas, solo confirmo que algo vendría del norte, pero aun esa pequeña certeza era mejor que nada.

Northern Wind se volvió a colocar su casco y estaba a punto de emprender el camino hacia su propio estudio, en el ala este del palacio, cuando sintió un escalofrió, por unos segundos el palacio pareció volverse más oscuro y poco hospitalario.

La comandante de la guardia diurna no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en las extrañas sensaciones. El palacio se estremeció y se escuchó un sonido potente y sordo a la distancia. Inmediatamente desplegó las alas y se deslizó por el largo pasillo.

Avanzaba a toda velocidad, haciendo que los ministros, oficinistas, mayordomos y criadas curiosos que se habían asomado al pasillo al sentir el estremecimiento se tuvieran que arrojar al suelo para que no los golpeara en su alocado vuelo.

Rápidamente dio alcance a dos soldados unicornios que corrían a toda velocidad.

-¿Donde?

-¡El área noroeste!

Northern Wind apretó los dientes y aceleró. Preparándose para enfrentarse con cualquier cosa que estuviera en el palacio: lobos que hubieran logrado burlar la vigilancia, grifos buscando venganza, changelings de nuevo, las palabras de la princesa inclusive le hicieron sospechar de los ciervos de Xia o los minotauros de Cnosos.

Dejó atrás a los unicornios sin problemas y salió a un pasillo más ancho. Ya se podían escuchar diferentes voces dando gritos u órdenes, sobre el caos de ruido pudo escuchar el sonido de un pony al galope acercándose.

Miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con la princesa Celestia, que corría por el pasillo demasiado estrecho como para permitirle extender sus alas en toda su envergadura. Northern Wind se sorprendió cuando notó que la distancia entre las dos se iba haciendo más pequeña.

Celestia le dio alcance en poco tiempo, Northern Wind vio como el cuerno de la princesa se iluminó y el cuerpo de esta desapareció en pequeñas gotas de rocío dorado. En una fracción de segundo las gotas se pegaron al techo, paredes y suelo y ahí se transformaron en hilos de oro que se deslizaron a gran velocidad, en cuanto sobrepasaron a Northern Wind los hilos se despegaron de las superficies y se entretejieron, formando de nuevo el cuerpo de la princesa Celestia. La gobernante del sol avanzó a un mas rápido, dejando a su comandante atrás.

Northern Wind consiguió verla de nuevo cuando llegó a la pasarela del gran vestíbulo. La princesa ya había saltado el barandal y volado a través de un vitral. La pegaso la siguió y al salir del palacio pudo ver una columna de humo que se elevaba en la zona de servicio del palacio.

-Las calderas…

El palacio de Canterlot contaba con una gran cantidad de lavabos y cuartos de baño que siempre estaban previstos con agua caliente, además de que era necesario mantener una calefacción en el fuerte invierno que siempre llegaba a la ciudad en la cima de la montaña. Las calderas eran una maravilla por sí misma y en toda la historia de Canterlot jamás habían tenido un accidente.

En Ponyville Twilight caminaba nerviosa de un lado para el otro en la planta baja de la biblioteca mientras Trixie la observaba desde una silla de ruedas.

-Si sigues caminando de esa forrrma le vas a hacer un surrrco al piso.

Twilight bufó y continuó con su paso.

-No me ha respondido de ninguna manera, ¿Cómo voy a saber si recibió mi mensaje? Debí de haber pensado en eso antes de enviárselo.

Trixie se encogió de hombros.

-Rrrarity no es el tipo de yegua que se quede sin hacer nada, aun si no hubierrra rrrecibido tu mensaje estarrria planeando algo.

Al terminar de hablar Trixie trató de levantarse, sobre sus cintura apareció una banda de luz purpura que la mantuvo sentada en la silla, Twilight volvió a bufar.

-Es por tu propia seguridad, deja de tratar de levantarte.

-Mas te vale que sea verrrdad que esta cosa desaparrrece cuando tenga necesidad de irrr al baño. A todo esto, ¿Porrr qué tenias esta silla en el sótano?

Twilight se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Tuve unos cuantos accidentes cuando… he, cuando investigaba a Pinkie.

Trixie asintió lentamente, tratando de visualizar los resultados de una pony con características mentales peculiares tratando de estudiar a otra con características aun más peculiares, le resultó extremadamente fácil imaginarse mil y un situaciones en las que Twilight hubiera terminado en esa misma silla.

-Bien, crrreo que es horrra de que comprrruebe si es cierrrto lo de las correas mágicas.

La unicornio azul se alejó lentamente mientras Twilight reanudó su ir y venir. Finalmente suspiró y se sentó en frente de su escritorio, sacando de un cajón mediante su magia una pluma, tintero y un pergamino.

Como muchas veces desde la boda de Spike sintió una punzada de nostalgia, nunca se había dado cuenta de que agradable le resultaba el dictar sus pensamientos a su hermanito y asistente numero uno hasta que este se marchó con su esposa.

Twilight comenzó a escribir y a hablar al mismo tiempo, el escuchar sus ideas en voz alta le permitía analizarlas con más detalle.

-Punto número uno, Rarity de alguna manera obtuvo información acerca de que algo le sucedería al padre de Pinkie. ¿Fue mediante una amenaza de alguien más?, ¿una premonición?

Twilight se lamió los labios, las respuestas tendrían que esperar a que pudiera comunicarse con Rarity.

-Punto número dos, ¿si fue una amenaza como se las arregló alguien para provocarle un infarto al señor Rock?

La unicornio purpura miró fijamente el pergamino. Los médicos unicornio aprendían un hechizo especial para darle un masaje al corazón y mantenerlo latiendo durante casos de emergencia. ¿Sería posible que alguien modificara el hechizo para hacerlo dañino?

Escribió su teoría y añadió una nota para recordarle el mencionar esa posibilidad a la princesa Celestia, si ese era el caso se trataba de algo muy grave.

-Punto número tres, ¿Qué tiene de especial un pony amputado?

Ese era el punto que más molestaba a Twilight, Rarity había sido increíblemente específica y vaga al mismo tiempo. Twilight misma conocía varios ponies a los que le falta una extremidad. Veteranos de la guerra, víctimas de algún accidente o que habían nacido con esa discapacidad.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, causando que Twilight se frotara los antebrazos con sus pezuñas para disipar la sensación de una baja en la temperatura.

-Trixie tiene razón, este lugar se está volviendo muy frio.

Se giró para verificar que las ventanas se encontraran cerradas y se paralizó. En frente de ella se encontraba el cuerpo de un pony de gran tamaño en estado de descomposición. Sin embargo el aspecto era extraño.

No se veía como si realmente fuera un cuerpo, tenía un aspecto irreal, a Twilight le dio la impresión de que algún grabado de un libro de medicina forense o anatomía simplemente se hubiera levantado y decidido a caminar por la sala, la unicornio purpura bufó.

-Trixie, habías prometido no volver a utilizar tus ilusiones en mí.

Twilight miró con el seño fruncido a la criatura en frente de ella. El ser se movió hacia un lado y fue cuando la bibliotecaria se percató de un detalle crucial.

No tenía la pata delantera derecha.

Twilight miró de reojo la última anotación que hiso en el pergamino y enfocó de nuevo su atención en la criatura, sus movimientos eran extraños, no fluidos, pasando de una posición a otra de manera repentina, acercándose lentamente a ella.

El cuerno de Twilight se encendió, ejecutando el hechizo que la misma Trixie le había enseñado para neutralizar las ilusiones, La criatura no se vio afectada. Llegando tan cerca de Twilight que sus narices casi se tocaban. Abrió su boca y una serie de sonidos guturales salió de esta.

Twilight cerró los ojos y reaccionó por instinto, hubo un resplandor purpura y la unicornio apareció en su cuarto, escuchó unos sonidos fuertes y rítmicos y se percato que era ella misma respirando por la boca.

-Tra... tranquila Twilight, trata de pensar razonablemente… no… no hay un cuerpo caminando en… en la planta baja de tu casa… lo único que está allá abajo es… ¡Trixie!

El cuerno se iluminó de nuevo y Twilight apareció en el cuarto de baño de la planta baja.

-¡Trixie!, ¿estás…?

Hubo un silencio incomodo cuando Twilight se dio cuenta que su inquilina estaba sentada en el retrete enfrente de ella. Twilight se sonrojó y trató de encontrar palabras, pero antes de que pudiera explicar la situación el cuerno de Trixie se encendió y la bibliotecaria se vio expulsada fuera del cuarto, seguida por varios accesorios del baño dirigidos en contra de su cabeza.

-¡Porrr el amorrr de Celestia, Twilight!, ¡Tienes tu prrropio baño en tu habitación!

Twilight se levantó rápidamente, y se puso en alerta, Trixie seguía quejándose a todo pulmón por la invasión a su privacidad, pero Twilight no le puso mucha atención, por el pasillo que llevaba al baño se podía ver la sala de lectura en la que había estado solo unos segundos antes, la criatura ya no estaba ahí.

Mientras Twilight trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que acababa de pasar en su hogar y lidiaba con las acusaciones de Trixie, que no dejaba de llamarla pervertida, en Sweet Apple Acres se preparaba un grupo de búsqueda.

Strong Hoof, un corcel terrestre de color tierra, crin rojiza y cutie mark en forma de una gran herradura que había sido contratado como se ayudante en la granja meses antes del nacimiento de Apple Dessert se removía inquieto. No podía esperar a que salieran inmediatamente a buscar a Zecora después de que Applejack y Big Mac lograron que Fluttershy se calmara lo suficiente como para que los contara lo que había sucedido.

Lamentablemente no habían podido detener su llanto hasta bien entrada la noche y cuando llegó a la parte donde había encontrado las alforjas de Zecora ya era demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo.

Strong Hoof resopló de nuevo.

-¿Si sus alforjas estaban en White Tail porque vamos a buscarla en Everfree?

Applejack le contestó mientras ayudaba a Big Mac a guardar el hacha que usaba para derribar árboles muertos o enfermos en sus alforjas, lo más parecido a un arma en toda la granja.

-No sabemos si el monstruo que vio Shy le hiso daño a Zecora, las alforjas pudieron haber estado ahí por cualquier razón. Mejor ir primero a su casa y ver si está ahí que buscar por todo White Tail donde esa cosa anda suelta.

-Eyup.

Strong Hoof se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Entonces porque es necesario ir como grupo?

Applejack miró a su hermano mayor, ella tampoco entendía porque era necesario.

-Hay algo que no está bien. – Fue la única respuesta que dio el corcel rojo.

El grupo, consistente en Big Mac, Applejack, Strong Hoof y otros dos trabajadores en la granja se disponía a partir cuando escucharon una voz.

-Bien, ya preparé mis herramientas y estoy lista para ir.

Big Mac miró a las más joven de sus hermanas.

-Apple Bloom, quédate aquí en la granja.

La yegua adolescente se molestó visiblemente.

-¡Hey!, Zecora es mi amiga también, de hecho yo soy la primera amiga que tuvo en toda Equestria. ¡Debo de ir a ayudarla si le pasó algo malo!, ¿no te has dado cuenta que ya soy una pony mayor? ¡Maldición!, ¡solo tengo unos cuantos años menos que los que tenía AJ cuando fue con Twilight y las demás a buscar a Nightmare Moon!

Big Macintosh asintió lentamente.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que cuides de mi esposa y mi hija. Necesito que cuando yo no esté alguien inteligente, creativo y que pueda pensar rápido proteja lo que más me importa, y ese pony inteligente eres tú, AB.

Apple Bloom se tranquilizo un poco.

-Está bien, hermano. Pero solo porque es por el bien de Apple Dessert y Fluttershy.

El grupo se alejó, internándose por el sendero. Aunque Strong Hoof deseaba avanzar más rápido Big Mac no se lo permitió.

-Debemos ir todos juntos, separarse dentro de Everfree no es buena idea.

Strong Hoof rascó el suelo con una pezuña en frustración.

-Pero estamos en el sendero, todo mundo sabe que el sendero es seguro, además la señorita Zecora me había dicho que esta parte del bosque no es tan peligrosa.

El gran corcel rojo asintió.

-Eyup, pero tengo una mala sensación acerca del bosque últimamente.

Applejack le dio u par de golpecitos en el hombro.

-Vamos Mac, dinos de una vez que es lo que piensas.

-No lo sé, solo sé que no es bueno.

Siguieron avanzando, lentamente, por el camino. Big Mac se detuvo repentinamente y el resto del grupo lo imitó.

-¿Qué sucede Mac?

-Ruidos.

Todos pusieron atención, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Después de unos segundos escucharon el sonido de algo que se acercaba, arrastrándose. Big Mac sacó el hacha de sus alforjas.

-Todos listos.

El sonido se vio repentinamente superado por otro mucho más fuerte, el de ramas quebrándose, ante la sorpresa de los ponies un par de timber wolfs salieron de entre la maleza, viéndose igual de sorprendidos por la presencia de los ponies.

Hubo unos segundos en los que nadie se movió, finalmente uno de los lobos brinco sobre los ponies. Applejack se movió rápidamente hacia un lado y alcanzó su lazo, se disponía a tratar de restringir al timber wolf cuando el segundo la embistió.

Applejack gritó y rodó por el suelo al recibir el golpe del timber wolf. Cuando se detuvo se puso de pie y miró hacia el camino, había caído por una pendiente pero se encontraba a poca distancia de los demás.

-¡Ahí voy, chicos!

Se dispuso a salir a todo galope para auxiliar a su hermano y sus empleados, sin embrago en cuanto trató de correr colina arriba su peso y movimiento provocaron que la capa de tierra y hojas sueltas se desprendieran, arrastrándola hacía abajo, más profundo en el bosque, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una depresión llena de barro y rodeada por una maraña de árboles y plantas.

Applejack miró a sus alrededores, el haber crecido cerca de Everfree había ayudado a que no le tuviera miedo al bosque, sino respeto. Sin embargo las palabras de su hermano mayor y lo que pasó en el camino la pusieron nerviosa. Se lamió los labios y decidió que el riesgo de atraer alguna otra cosa que la atacara valía la pena y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Big Mac! ¡Strong Hoof! ¡Alguien!

El bosque le regresó los sonidos de cosas arrastrándose. Applejack sintió que un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda pero decidió continuar.

-¡¿Alguien puede oírme?! ¡Estoy bien pero no creo poder salir de aquí!

De nuevo se escuchó el sonido de cosas que se movían furtivamente alrededor de ella, la pony granjera bufó y tomó una rama entre sus dientes. El ruido a su alrededor aumentó de intensidad, acercándose. Ahora que lo podía escuchar mejor le pareció oír murmullos, decenas de voces susurrando palabras que no podía entender.

La ya poca luz alrededor de ella empezó a disminuir, una esfera de oscuridad cerrándose sobre ella. las voces se acercaban, volviéndose cada vez mas fuertes pero Applejack aun no podía comprender lo que decían. Applejack presionó su espalda contra un árbol, lista para saltar sobre cualquier cosa que se acercara a ella.

Sin embargo las voces se detuvieron repentinamente. Applejack notó una luz azul que se movía entre la espesa maraña de lianas, ramas y arboles, lo hacía lentamente y en su dirección. La luz era fría y poco agradable, además de que parpadeaba y se movía de manera errática, pero siempre acortando la distancia que los separaba.

La yegua sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo, fuera lo que fuera esa luz estaba segura que no eran ninguno de sus compañeros ni Zecora. Apretó más fuerte la rama entre sus mandíbulas, al grado de lastimarse los dientes, y observó incrédula como algo que definitivamente no era un pony salía de entre las ramas.

La criatura era mucho más grande que ella, piel negra pegada a los huesos sin carne debajo de esta, avanzaba lentamente apoyándose en sus tres patas, su crin, cola y ojos eran llamas azules que brillaban con una luz fría, Applejack notó que en lugar de la dentadura normal de un equino tenia colmillos desiguales y afilados.

Sobre el lomo llevaba un arnés, del lado derecho de esta había una alforja de tela negra sin cutie mark y que parecía llena a reventar, del lado izquierdo un hasta en la cual habían atados pedazos de tela desgarrados con cutie marks en ellos.

Applejack sintió una gran presión en su pecho y que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, entre las cutie marks reconoció dos: un manzano de tronco ancho y tres flores de naranjo.

El miedo se evaporó de la mente de Applejack, remplazado por otra emoción. La pony cargó hacia adelante y con un movimiento de su cabeza golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a la criatura usando la rama en su boca.

Su arma improvisada se partió a la mitad, arrojando astillas por todos lados. El monstruo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y abrió la boca, de esta salieron sonidos similares al crujir de un trozo de madera en una hoguera.

Applejack no puso atención al ruido, escupió el trozo de rama que aun tenia apretado entre los dientes y se giró rápidamente para proporcionarle una coz a la criatura.

-¡Tú te los llevaste!, ¡devuélvenoslos!

La criatura trató de ponerse fuera del alcance de los cascos de la pony granjera pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Applejack pateó con todas sus fuerzas, segura de que destrozaría las costillas de la criatura. Sin embargo al momento de hacer contacto fueron los huesos de sus patas los que sufrieron como si hubiera golpeado una pared de piedra.

Sin embargo el dolor aumentó rápidamente, Applejack gritó a todo pulmón cuando una sensación similar a la de una espada de hielo atravesándole las patas la sacudió. El cuerpo de la criatura era tan frio que el solo hecho de tocarlo destrozaba los nervios de cualquiera que lograra hacerlo.

La cosechadora de manzanas colapsó mientras las lagrimas resultado tanto del dolor como de la impotencia brotaban de sus ojos. No se olvido del monstruo que estaba a sus espaldas y se giró, lastimándose aun mas, para poder mirarlo de frente, Sin embargo ya no se encontraba ahí.

El desconcierto de Applejack solo duró unos segundos cuando una nueva punzada de dolor la sacudió, provocando que gritara de nuevo. Applejack se llevó las pezuñas a sus patas traseras, tratando de masajeárselas para eliminar la sensación de frio y sobre todo el dolor, pero al momento de tomar sus extremidades sintió que sus brazos comenzaban a enfriarse.

La pony granjera se sintió repentinamente muy cansada, como si toda su voluntad se disipara rápidamente. Se esforzó por mantenerse despierta mientras el frio se extendía por todo su cuerpo pero el deseo de dormir era demasiado fuerte.

Lentamente su conciencia se fue apagando y Applejack se derrumbó sobre el lodo mientras la temperatura de todo su cuerpo bajaba constantemente.


	5. Recolectores

**SOMBRAS**

**CAPITULO 5.**

**Recolectores.**

Al medio día, en la biblioteca de Ponyville, Twilight se movía de un lado para otro nerviosa.

-Twilight…

La unicornio púrpura trataba con todas sus fuerzas de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que acababa de ver.

-Twilight…

No era posible que lo que acabara de ver fuera verdad, tenía que ser una ilusión de algún tipo o…

-¡Twilight Sparkle!

Twilight se dio cuenta de que Trixie estaba a un lado suyo, hablándole.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, aparrreciste de la nada cuando estaba… ocupada y llevas casi todo el día dando vueltas y murrrmurando como loca. Además estas más pálida que un fantasma.

Twilight sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo tras la mención de un fantasma.

-Tri… Trixie, ¿existe algún tipo de ilusión que no pueda ser contrarrestada por el hechizo que me enseñaste?

-No crrreo, ese hechizo me lo enseñó la prrrincesa Luna, ella misma lo utiliza cuando las pesadillas de un pony son demasiado fuertes, como las que tienen algunos de los ponies que estuvierrron en la guerra.

Twilight se sentó y comenzó a rascarse la barbilla con la pezuña.

-Hmmm, de acuerdo, también pudo haber sido una ilusión creada por alguien con mayor poder mágico que yo… eso reduce mucho la lista, solo conozco a las princesas y…

-Prrresumida.

Twilight entrecerró lo ojos y miró acusadoramente a Trixie.

-Mira quien lo dice. Hazme un favor y busca en la sección de…

Trixie se encogió de hombros.

-Me prrreocupas Twilight.

Twilight se quedó sin habla.

-¿Pe… perdón?

-Dije que me prrreocupas, no me gusta cuando te obsesiones así con algo, no es sano.

-Gra… gracias por preocuparte, pero estamos ante una situación potencialmente peligrosa aquí y quiero estar segura de contar con la mayor cantidad de datos posibles antes de que…

Resonaron una serie de golpes desesperados en la puerta, en los pocos segundos que le tomó a Twilight ir a esta a abrir la llamada se repitió dos veces más con igual insistencia. Al abrir la puerta la bibliotecaria se encontró con una Apple Bloom de ojos llorosos.

-¡Applejack está en el hospital!

Hubo unos segundos en los que lo único que se escuchó fueron los sollozos de Apple Bloom

-¿Cómo?, ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

-Ella y… y… Big Mac… buscar a Zecora… después de que Fluttershy… pero… pero…

La yegua adolescente comenzó a llorar.

Twilight abrazó a Apple Bloom y miró a Trixie, ya había acercado su silla a la puerta.

-Espera aquí, llevaré Apple Bloom de regreso a el hospital y averiguare lo que pueda ahí.

Trixie asintió.

-De acuerdo, cuídate.

Twilight parpadeó confundida antes de que su cuerno se encendiera y ella y Apple Bloom desaparecieran en un destello de luz púrpura. Aparecieron en el lobby del hospital, asustando a varios pacientes y personal de este. Rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación en la que se encontraba Applejack.

Fluttershy, Big Macintosh y Apple Dessert estaban ahí. La pony granjera se encontraba debajo de una gran cantidad de cobijas, Twilight notó que el cuarto también estaba inusualmente caliente.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

Big Mac acarició la frente de su hermana.

-Los doctores creen que es hipotermia, pero no están seguros.

Twilight se acercó a la cama y tocó la frente de Applejack, estaba muy fría.

-¿Hipotermia?, ¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo?

Antes de que Big Macintosh pudiera hablar se escucharon sonidos de pezuñas acercándose y la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Rarity y Mint Blast miraron por unos segundos a los ponies adentro de la habitación antes de entrar ellos también.

Mint Blast se dirigió inmediatamente a la cama, Rarity le dedicó una mirada cansada a Twilight, aun llevaba su bolso de viaje y cargaba a Ruby, quien se encontraba dormida, en las alforjas especiales. Los ojos de la unicornio delataban una noche de escaso descanso.

-Me encontré con Mint Blast cuando corría por la estación de trenes y me contó lo sucedido. –Explicó Rarity antes de que Twilight le pudiera preguntar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo antes de que alguien pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra mas, un medico visiblemente molesto entró.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?, hay demasiados ponies en esta habitación, tienen que salir de aquí, solo puede…

Rarity lo interrumpió.

-Oh cielos, le ruego que disculpe nuestro desliz… que digo desliz, ¡Nuestra terrible falta de cortesía!, quiero decir, ¡ni siquiera nos hemos presentado!, ¿Dónde están nuestros modales?

Sin darle tiempo al doctor de contestar se movió a un lado.

-La que descansa en la cama en ese estado tan desafortunado es Sir Applejack, protectora de la firme honestidad. La que se encuentra a su lado es su cuñada, Lady Fluttershy, guía de la cálida ternura. Yo soy Lady Rarity Draco, mensajera de la hermosa generosidad y esposa del teniente de la guardia nocturna, Lord Spike Draco, mejor conocido como el dragón guerrero de Equestria. Ella es mi cuñada, Sir Twilight Sparkle, portadora de la chispa de la magia, estudiante personal de la princesa Celestia, capitana de la primera unidad de unicornios de la guardia diurna, hermana menor del capitán Shining Armor de la guardia real de Canterlot y por lo tanto cuñada de la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, todas somos caballeros de la orden de la corona solar al servicio de sus majestades. Perdón, ¿Qué decía de las reglas del hospital?

El médico guardó silencio unos minutos y después se aclaró la garganta.

-Yo… hee, yo decía que debo verificar el reglamento y que cualquier cosa que necesiten con gusto se lo proporcionare, con su permiso.

El doctor realizó una complicada reverencia que estuvo a milímetros de hacer que su cara golpeara el suelo y se retiró de la habitación tan rápido como sus pezuñas se lo permitían.

En cuanto el pony desapareció Rarity se permitió sentarse y mediante su magia colocó a Ruby en su regazo.

-Bien, ahora si alguien pudiera indicarme por favor que le sucedió a nuestra Applejack se lo agradecería mucho.

-Tres de mis trabajadores, Applejack y yo fuimos a Everfree a buscar a Zecora, un par de timber wolf nos atacaron en el camino…

Twilight interrumpió.

-¿Timber wolfs en el camino?, ¡eso no tiene sentido!

-Por favor querida, ¿podrías dejar a Big Mac terminar?

Twilight sonrió apenada y el gran corcel continuó hablando.

-Los timber wolfs nos atacaron y Applejack cayó por una pendiente. Nos libramos de los monstruos pero entonces escuchamos un grito de Applejack. Cuando bajamos ya estaba así.

Twilight comenzó a rascarse la barbilla.

-¿Y porque buscaban a Zecora?, ¿Por qué era necesario que fueran tantos ponies?

Apple Bloom y Big Mac miraron a Fluttershy, quien procedió a contarles su experiencia en el bosque White Tail entre sollozos. Al finalizar esta Twilight se sentó tratando de pensar.

-Bien, Big Mac tenía razón respecto a que el hecho de que las alforjas de Zecora estuvieran en White Tail no significa que le sucediera algo a ella. Aunque el detalle de los timber wolfs en el sendero del bosque Everfree me preocupa, debemos de tener fe en que Zecora estará bien pero también en cuanto sea posible ir en un grupo más grande a asegurarnos de que en efecto no le haya sucedido nada.

Twilight dirigió su atención a Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy, esto es muy, muy importante. La criatura con la que te topaste en el bosque, ¿Cuántas patas tenia?

La pegaso amarilla guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Creo… creo que tenía tres. Si, tres piernas.

Twilight y Rarity se miraron entre ellas, Twilight volvió a hablar.

-Bien, creo que deberíamos de hacer caso al doctor, no tiene mucho caso que estemos todos aquí, con que se quede aquí solo un pony con Applejack será más que suficiente. A más tardar pasado mañana iremos a Everfree a buscar a Zecora y si podemos encontrar las causas de la aparente hipotermia de Applejack. También deberíamos de revisar White Tail a ver que podemos encontrar. Rarity, me gustaría hablar contigo en la biblioteca.

Los ponies se retiraron, dejando a Big Mac en la habitación de su hermana, Rarity y Twilight se dirigieron a la casa de la primera lo más rápido que pudieron.

En cuanto entró en la biblioteca Rarity sacó a Ruby de las alforjas, que ya había despertado, y la depósito en el suelo. La pequeña corrió rápidamente a un sillón en específico, había aprendido a caminar mucho más rápido que otros potros de su edad, lo olfateó y se acostó en este.

Siempre hacia lo mismo cuando visitaba a su tía, Rarity no lo sabía y Twilight no lo recordaba, pero ese mismo sillón era el favorito de Spike para sentarse a descansar cuando aún era pequeño.

Las dos unicornios fueron recibidas por Trixie.

-¡Por el dulce cuerno de Celestia!, ¿Qué te sucedió, querida?- exclamó Rarity al ver a Trixie en la silla de ruedas.

-Un accidente, esta lugarrr se está cayendo a pedazos.

Después de que la unicornio azul le contó una versión muy dramatizada de la historia de su accidente Twilight y Rarity intercambiaron sus experiencias con los extraños seres y comentaron lo que les contó Fluttershy de la suya.

Ambas unicornios guardaron silencio, pero la tercera yegua presente lo rompió rápidamente.

-Son los rrrecolectores.

Twilight y Rarity miraron a Trixie, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento. Rarity inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Disculpa, querida?

Trixie asintió y movió la silla de ruedas para quedar en frente de las otras dos yeguas.

-Los rrrecolectores, es una antigua leyenda que me contaba mi madrrre en Nightmarrre Night.

La unicornio azul se llevó una pezuña al pecho y miró con cierto aire de arrogancia a las otras dos.

-Desde tiempos antiguos en Equestrrria, en épocas de grrran miedo y oscurrridad. Por los caminos olvidados, en los rrrincones oscuros, los ponies se encuentrrran con…

Trixie sonrió al notar la mirada cautiva de las otras dos.

-Los rrrecolectores, espírrritus errantes que vagan sin descanso desde que aparrreció la raza de los ponies. Hay quien dice que son las almas de los ponies que cometierrron los prrrimeros pecados, otrrros dicen que son los fantasmas de aquellos que sufrrrieron una muerrrte crrruel y no han encontrrrado justicia. Lo cierrrto es que rrrondan buscando ponies desprrrevenidos para aumentar sus números.

Twilight se dio cuenta que se estaba inclinando hacia adelante y que la habitación se había vuelto más oscura excepto por Trixie, que se veía imponente y cuya figura proyectaba sombras en el techo. La bibliotecaria se aclaró la garganta.

-Trixie, estás haciendo tu número.

La habitación se iluminó de nuevo y Trixie perdió su aspecto amenazante.

-La grrran y poderrrosa Trrrixie es una prrrofesional, si va a contarrr una historia tiene que hacerrrlo como se debe. Sin embarrrgo la leyenda que les estoy contando es cierrrta. Los rrrecolectores existen y cada uno es muy diferrrente al otro, lo único que tienen en común es que se aparrrecen en tiempos donde hay muchas muerrrtes y que solo tienen tres patas.

Twilight y Rarity guardaron silencio por varios minutos.

-Es… es solo una leyenda.- Murmuró Twilight.

Trixie asintió con un gesto confiado.

-Tal vez, perrro tú bien sabes que todas las leyendas tienen algo de verrrdad en el fondo.

Rarity meneó la cabeza.

-Eso no tiene sentido, si aparecieran en épocas de muchas muertes los hubiéramos visto durante la guerra.

Las tres unicornios guardaron silencio por unos segundos, sumergidas cada una en sus pensamientos. Twilight fue quien lo rompió.

-Si tan solo pudiera comunicarme con Rainbow y Pinkie, pero solo Spike puede mandar mensajes a no unicornios. Así podría preguntarles si ellas han visto u oído algo. En fin, suponiendo que los "recolectores" fueran reales, ¿Qué es lo que están buscando?, realmente no ha habido muchas muertes últimamente.

Rarity asintió, pero después recordó algo.

-Excepto por el accidente de las Pegasus de los últimos días. De hecho nuestra Rainbow estuvo ahí.

Trixie les mostró el periódico de la tarde.

-También hubo una explosión en las calderas del palacio de Canterrrlot en la mañana.

Twilight se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Qué?, ¡eso es imposible!, ¡Las calderas del palacio están diseñadas a la perfección y jamás han tenido un accidente!

-Pues lo acaban de tenerrr, y ahorrra que lo rrrecuerdo la prrresa de Sao Pony se rrreventó hace una semana.

Twilight comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-Debo de hablar con la princesa lo más rápidamente posible, esto se está poniendo cada vez más peligroso. Claro, si suponemos que los accidentes están relacionados con esos "recolectores" y no son realmente solo accidentes.

Rarity se acercó a Ruby, que había quedado dormida de nuevo, y con delicadeza la tomó con su magia.

-Bien querida, esperare tu mensaje para que decidamos que acciones vamos emprender. Y por favor, asegúrate de descansar y no obsesionarte demasiado con esto, ¿de acuerdo?, buenas noches Trixie.

Trixie sonrió y colocó su silla junto a Twilight para darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Te lo dije.

Las ponies se retiraron a dormir, aunque ninguna obtuvo mucho descanso, sobretodo porque muy temprano en la mañana ambas fueron despertadas, en el caso de Rarity por Big Mac y en el de Twilight por Apple Bloom

Tras recibir la noticia fueron lo más rápidamente posible al hospital, ahí se encontraron con una Applejack despierta y que insistía en que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y quería regresar a su granja. La segunda sorpresa fue el hecho de que Rainbow Dash ya se encontraba ahí, acompañada por Fluttershy. La pegaso azul sintió la mirada de las dos unicornios.

-Han pasado varias cosas raras y siempre que pasan cosas raras nosotras juntas tenemos que resolverlas, ¿cierto?

-¿Que sucedió?- preguntó Twilight en cuanto se recuperó de ambas sorpresas.

Big Mac se rascó la cabeza.

-No estoy seguro, hoy en la madrugada me despertó una sensación de frio en la habitación y repentinamente A.J. gritó como un gato al que le acaban de pisar la cola.

La pony granjera hizo otro intento por levantarse.

-Sí, ya me desperté y estoy totalmente bien, ¿de acuerdo?, tenemos que ir a Everfree y encontrar a esa cosa cuanto antes.

Big Mac utilizó una pezuña para mantenerla en la cama sin ningún esfuerzo y mientras él hablaba hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para pedirle a Twilight que se acercara.

-Tú te vas a quedar aquí hasta que los doctores están seguros de que es lo que te pasó y que estás fuera de peligro.

Twilight le puso una pezuña en el brazo a Applejack pero la retiró inmediatamente.

-¡Estas fría, Applejack!, es… tu temperatura es demasiado baja, no deberías de estar consciente, por lo menos no de esta forma.

Big Mac movió un poco la cobija para descubrir las patas traseras de su hermana menor. Estaban amoratadas e hinchadas.

-Puede moverlas, pero no siente dolor, ni siquiera cuando el doctor la pichó con una aguja.

La unicornio púrpura se lamió los labios y asintió.

-Big Mac tiene razón, Applejack. Aunque te sientas bien es más que obvio que algo no está funcionando con tu cuerpo.

-Me encuentro perfectamente bien y en condiciones de ir y plantarle los cascos a esa cosa en su maldito rostro.

Twilight gruñó al ver que, como había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, sería muy difícil hacer que su amiga se olvidara del objetivo que se había planteado. Entonces una palabra llamó su atención.

-¿"Cosa"?, ¿a qué te refieres con "cosa"?

Applejack les contó lo que sucedió en el bosque, cuando llegó al momento en el que se encontró con la criatura Rainbow la interrumpió.

-Hey, un momento, ¿tú también viste a un monstruo de tres patas?

Los demás ponies giraron hacia la pegaso, interrogándola con la mirada.

-¡Yo también vi uno!, pero era un esqueleto con todos los huesos rotos. Lo vi justo antes de que las gradas se cayeran.

Twilight sintió un escalofrió y miró a Rarity, la expresión de su rostro le indicaba que su amiga también había pensado en lo mismo.

-De acuerdo Applejack, entre nuestros planes tan visitar Everfree pero por el bien de tu salud…

Applejack apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza.

-Ustedes no entienden, esa cosa mató a mis padres.

Twilight se rascó nerviosa la nuca.

-Applejack, tú misma nos contaste que tus padres murieron en un accidente, aun si el accidente fue provocado no creo que haya sido una de esas criaturas.

La pony granjera levantó la voz.

-¡¿Qué no escucharon?! yo se que esa cosa fue la que me arrebató a mi ma' y mi pa'. Para ustedes es fácil decir que me quede aquí sentada porque no saben lo que sentí.

Rainbow bufó y se acercó volando a Applejack.

-Mira, vaquera, se que te duele aun. Pero no eres la única pony que creció sin uno o más padres, así que necesitamos que tomes las decisiones correctas por el equipo y dejes de…

-¿Tu que sabes?, ¿crees que es lo mismo discutir y salirte de la casa de tus padres cuando ya eras casi mayor de edad a perderlos cuando eras una potra?,

Rainbow Dash se dio la vuelta.

-Como sea, no tengo tiempo para esto. Necesito un lugar para quedarme, pensaba pedírselo a Fluttershy pero ya no me agrada mucho la compañía en la granja. Hey Rarity, ¿tienes lugar para alguien en tu casa en la montaña?

-Se… seguro querida, pero…

-Excelente, nos vemos ahí mas tarde.

Rainbow Dash salió volando por la ventana de la habitación, Applejack se cruzó de brazos en la cama.

-No puedo creer que me dijera que lo superara, ¿cree que porque adoptó a una huérfana ya lo sabe todo acerca de crecer sola?

Fluttershy miró fijamente a su cuñada, el ambiente en la habitación se tensó aun mas, era extraño que Fluttershy mirara así a otro ser vivo y nunca lo había hecho con una de sus amigas.

-Rainbow discutió solo con su padre cuando abandonó su casa. Su madre murió por una hemorragia después del parto. Durante mucho tiempo de su niñez luchó con la idea que ella era la responsable del fallecimiento.

El silencio se volvió incomodo, Applejack lo rompió.

-Pe… pero ella dijo que su nombre se lo dio su madre.

Fluttershy asintió.

-Sus últimas palabras cuando su padre le contó que la bebé tenía la misma crin que él y las alas fuertes como ella.

Hubo varios minutos más de silencio. La resolución de Applejack se vio mermada por el sentimiento de incomodidad ante la situación que había provocado, finalmente las ponies se retiraron después de obligar a la cosechadora de manzanas a prometer que no abandonaría el hospital hasta que se lo autorizara el médico.

Rarity llegó a su casa más tarde con un paso cansado, se sorprendió al ver a Rainbow Dash sentada en una de las bancas de la terraza pateando unas piedras con aire aburrido.

-Lo siento mucho querida, no pensé que vendrías aquí inmediatamente.

Rainbow se elevó de la banca y se acercó a Rarity, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No tengo muchos lugares a donde ir, no desde que regresé a Cloudsdale.

La unicornio asintió, no sabía que decir.

- Cla… claro, te ruego que disculpes mi falta de cortesía por no haber previsto esto. Te prepararé la habitación de invitados de inmediato.

Apenas Rarity abrió la puerta más pequeña de su casa Rainbow Dash entró volando y observó boquiabierta a sus alrededores.

-¿En serio esta es la misma cueva apestosa en la que vivía el dragón rojo?, ¡se ve como una de esas mansiones de los ponies estirados de Canterlot!

Rarity sonrió con orgullo.

-Spike y yo apreciamos las comodidades que una vida refinada ofrece.

-Si claro, más bien tú lo obligaste a que le gustaran, el Spike que yo recuerdo no tenía ningún problema en dormir en la paja del granero de los Apple.

Rarity sonrió y estaba a punto de contestar la afirmación de de su amiga pero la mención de los Apple le recordó lo que había sucedido en el hospital.

-Rainbow yo…. Yo lo siento mucho.

Rainbow miró extrañada a su amiga y descendió al suelo.

-¿lo sientes?, ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Me refiero a lo de tu madre querida, una verdadera pena.

-Oh… ¿y por qué lo sientes?

-¿Cómo?

Rainbow se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, digo, fue hace más de veinte años. Y además tú no tuviste nada que ver, nadie tuvo nada que ver. Todos los ponies se… se tienen que ir tarde… tarde o temprano… y mi… mi madre solo se fue un… un poco más temprano de lo normal.

Rarity suspiró y se acercó a Rainbow.

-Rainbow, está bien, no tienes que demostrar nada ante mí, soy tu amiga, puedes abrirte.

La pegaso le dedicó una sonrisa cansada pero honesta.

-No… todo está bien Rarity. Me siento un poco triste cuando pienso en ello, ¿Qué clase de pony seria sino lo hiciera?, pero hace muchos años que dejó de afectarme tanto.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron, al separarse Rainbow se limpió un par de lagrimas de los ojos. El momento se interrumpió cuando Rainbow sintió algo.

Ruby había caminado hacia ella y le deba pequeños golpes con su garra al cabello multicolor de la cola de esta, asombrada por los colores y el movimiento. La pegaso se giró y tomó a la pequeña entre sus pezuñas.

-¿Adivina que, Ruby?, es tu día de suerte porque la más genial y asombrosa de todas tus tías ha venido a visitarte.

Rarity sonrió.

-De hecho ahora que lo pienso como vives en Cloudsdale casi no has pasado tiempo con Ruby, ¿te gustaría ayudarme a darle un baño?

Rainbow asintió.

-Genial, ¿Dónde está el baño?

-Bajando por el pasillo principal al fondo a la izquierda, querida.

La pegaso se colocó a la potra en la espalda y sujetándola de las garras se alejó a toda velocidad, después de unos segundos Rarity sonrió al escuchar su voz.

-¡Asombroso!...

Sin embargo su sonrisa despareció inmediatamente.

-Esto no es un cuarto de baño, ¡Es un maldito lago!

Rarity corrió por el pasillo.

-¡Rainbow, querida!, por favor cuida tu lenguaje frente a la pequeña.

Al día siguiente Fluttershy, Rainbow, Twilight, Rarity y Trixie se reunieron en Sugar Cube Corner, donde los gemelos Pound y Pumkin Cake trataban de lidiar con las trillizas mientras sus padres atendían a los clientes. Ruby y Apple Dessert habían quedado bajo el cuidado de sus abuelos y su tía respectivamente para que sus madres pudieran concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de ordenar una ronda de malteadas de chocolate y que cada una contara sus experiencia con las criaturas de tres patas Twilight inicio la discusión.

-Bien, creo que estamos de acuerdo en que definitivamente algo muy fuera de lo normal está ocurriendo…

Rainbow interrumpió.

-¿En serio?, rayos, creí que ver monstruos medio muertos de tres patas era algo común en esta época del año.

Twilight la miró con molestia un par de segundos.

-Como iba diciendo, es obvio que algo pasa. La princesa no me ha contestado mi carta, lo cual es normal porque además de la explosión en el palacio la situación en Canterlot ya era difícil. He pensado un poco y esto es lo que haremos. Primero: Rainbow, por favor vuela a Trottingham y encuentra a Pinkie, averigua si ella ha visto también algo extraño y pregunta por la salud de su padre, reúne la mayor cantidad de información posible antes de regresar.

La pegaso azul se levantó de la silla.

-¡Hecho!

-Bien, segundo: Rarity, Fluttershy y yo iremos a Everfree a buscar a Zecora, Big Mac, Mind Blast y Strong Hoof nos acompañaran.

Rarity asintió y Fluttershy se hundió en su silla con un quejido.

-Tercero: Trixie, necesito que busques en mi biblioteca toda la información que puedas sobre estos "recolectores", de acuerdo.

-¿Trrrabajo de investigación?, ¡Porrr favorrr Twilight!, ¡Trrrixie es una yegua de acción!

-Lo sé Trixie, pero en tu condición no puedes acompañarnos a Everfree.

Trixie se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en la silla mientras refunfuñaba.

-Estúpido candelabrrro, estúpida pata, estúpido yeso, estúpida silla.

Twilight asintió.

-Bien, puedes partir ya Rainbow…

La pegaso salió a toda velocidad del establecimiento, volcando algunas sillas y levantando papeles.

-… las demás, nos veremos en Sweet Apple acres en una hora, ¿de acuerdo?

Fluttershy y Rarity se dirigieron a sus casas mientras Twilight ayudaba a una aun refunfuñante Trixie con su magia para avanzar más rápido.

-Se que estas molesta, pero si te di esa tarea es porque estoy segura que…

Twilight guardo silencio y ambas yeguas miraron hacia atrás.

-¿Sentiste eso?- preguntó Trixie

Twilight tragó saliva.

-Sí, un escalofrió.

-Sentí lo mismo justo antes que el candelabrrro me callerrra encima.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera responder un andamio cercano donde dos ponies se encontraban pintando el segundo piso de una casa se desplomó. Twilight permaneció inmóvil unos segundos antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Twilight!, ¡a dónde demonios vas!

La unicornio púrpura no respondió, pasó junto a los ponies accidentados y solo se permitió un segundo de distracción para comprobar que otros ponies ya se acercaban a ayudarlos. Ella tenía otra cosa en mente y temía que si se distraía tan solo un poco lo perdería.

Su vista estaba clavada en una sombra, una sombra que había visto salir de debajo de los restos del andamio y deslizarse junto a una pared. Si no fuera porque sabía exactamente qué es lo que estaba buscando parecería que no había nada ahí, incluso ahora le era difícil precisar exactamente donde estaba, confundida entre las demás sombras que provocaba la luz del sol.

La vio de nuevo cuando dobló una esquina y se movió a lo largo de una pared donde no deberían de haber sombras de ningún tipo, era difusa, sin forma ni bordes perfectamente definidos. Twilight dio la vuelta en la misma esquina y se encontró mirando un callejón sin salida.

Suspiró y entró en este lentamente, con un hechizo en su cuerno listo para ser disparado. Sintió un escalofrió de nuevo y se movió justo a tiempo para evitar una jardinera a la cual le faltó poco para caer sobre su cabeza.

El callejón gradualmente se volvió oscuro las sombras que ya estaban ahí parecieron extenderse lentamente. Las piernas de Twilight se negaron a moverse mientras la oscuridad devoraba los objetos alrededor de ella. Entonces comenzó a escuchar los ruidos.

Eran como pequeños murmullos que no alcanzaban a formar palabras, silabas incoherentes susurradas al mismo tiempo en voz muy baja pero que resonaba por todo el lugar. La oscuridad la rodeo, ya no podía ver nada del callejón enfrente de ella y su cuello paralizado no le permitía girar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Tan repentinamente como crecieron las sombras redujeron su extensión y los murmullos desaparecieron. El callejón regresó a la normalidad y Twilight se quedo quieta por unos segundos. Dio un par de pasos vacilantes hacia atrás y finalmente encendió su cuerno con un hechizo de luz que disolvió todas las sombras en el lugar.

La unicornio dudó un poco de tiempo más hasta que escuchó la voz de Trixie, que la llamaba. Al momento de darse la vuelta sintió como si hubiera pisado un hielo con su pezuña. Al mirar al suelo pudo ver en el lodo del callejón la marca reciente de tres pezuñas mucho más grandes que las suyas y que cuyo dueño había estado de pie detrás de ella a pocos centímetros.


	6. Espejo

**SOMBRAS**

**CAPITULO 6.**

**Espejo.**

Twilight miraba hacia el sendero que conducía al interior de Everfree con gesto desconfiado, aun pensando en lo que le había sucedido los días anteriores y esa misma mañana. Entre más lo meditaba menos le agradaba la idea de entrar al tenebroso bosque, pero le agradaba aun menos la idea de dejar a Zecora sola ahí si es que había algo más peligroso de lo normal.

-Estamos listos para partir, Sir Twilight.

La voz de Mint Blast la sacó de su concentración. El unicornio verde usaba su armadura de la guardia nocturna y le hizo pensar por unos segundos a Twilight si no hubiera sido buena idea que ella, Rarity y Fluttershy hubieran usado sus armaduras también. Lamentablemente ya no había tiempo de eso, a pesar de sus palabras tranquilizadoras el día anterior algo dentro de ella le decía que entre más tiempo se tardan Zecora estaría en un peligro cada vez mayor.

Twilight se giró para observar al resto del grupo. Macintosh usaba un delantal de tela gruesa y resistente que normalmente vestía para protegerse cuando realizaba las labores pesadas de la granja y llevaba una enorme hacha y una cuerda en sus alforjas.

Strong Hoof usaba una protección similar y llevaba una azada sobre su hombro. La unicornio púrpura no creía que esa fuera un arma muy útil en el bosque, pero la sombría expresión de impaciencia en el rostro del pony le indicaban que no era una muy buena idea discutir de lógica con él por el momento.

Fluttershy se ocultaba detrás de su esposo y usaba las botas y delantal que normalmente reservaba a los días en los que tenía algún trabajo particularmente difícil con los animales. La expresión en la pegaso indicaba que ella realmente no quería estar ahí. A Twilight no le agradaba mucho el obligarla a ir, pero si había una pony al que quisiera tener a su lado al explorar un bosque lleno de criaturas peligrosas esa era justamente Fluttershy.

Finalmente estaba Rarity, que observaba fijamente el bosque también, llevaba un par de alforjas solamente. Twilight no sabía que es lo que su cuñada transportaba en estas pero estaba agradecida de que la modista ahora no hubiera intentado vestir algún accesorio que hiciera juego.

Notó el hecho de que al igual que Rarity ella no llevaba ninguna protección de ningún tipo.

-Ya deberíamos de saber que podemos salir lastimadas.- Murmuró para sí misma. Les hizo una señal a todos para que se acercaran.

-De acuerdo, creo que ya estamos listos. Recuerden, lo que haremos es ir a la cabaña de Zecora para asegurarnos que está bien. Si no la encontramos a ella o alguna pista de su estado o ubicación pediremos ayuda para registrar White Tail. Es extremadamente importante que bajo ninguna circunstancia se separen del grupo, no importa que vean o que escuchen. No se retrasen, no se adelanten, iremos a un paso tranquilo para poder observar bien nuestros alrededores, ¿de acuerdo?

El resto de los ponies asistió afirmativamente y se pusieron en marcha. Twilight y Big Mac encabezaban la marcha, seguidos de Fluttershy y Rarity y finalmente Strong Hoof y Mint Blast vigilaban que nada se acercara por detrás.

Para la mayoría de los ponies el bosque se veía igual que siempre, amenazador y misterioso, sin embargo a los pocos minutos de haber ingresado en el Fluttershy notó que este estaba más silencioso de lo que debería ser y se lo hizo saber al resto del grupo.

El grupo avanzaba lentamente como lo había propuesto Twilight a pesar de la impaciencia de Strong Hoof. Pusieron especial atención a sus alrededores al llegar al punto donde se había dado el ataque de los timber wolf, pero no sucedió nada especial.

Fluttershy se ponía más nerviosa con cada paso y pegaba su cuerpo al de su esposo, llegando al punto en que un par de veces ambos tropezaron. Esto, sumado a la impaciencia de Strong Hoof y a la aprensión que todos compartían empezó a impactar notablemente en el ánimo del grupo.

Twilight reconoció un árbol en particular a un lado del camino y sonrió.

-Ya nos falta poco. Solo unos minutos más de caminata.

Mint Blast continuaba mirando hacia atrás constantemente.

-Aunque estemos cercas de la casa de Lady Zecora creo que deberías de seguir guardando silencio y no murmurar tanto.

Twilight inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Murmurar?, pero si nadie…

El resto de los ponies pudo escuchar también el sonido de palabras, decenas de voces hablando en un volumen apenas audible. El rostro de Twilight se puso pálido y señaló hacia adelante.

-¡Rápido!, ¡tenemos que…!

En cuanto miró de nuevo el camino el árbol retorcido que había identificado ya no era visible, a unos cuantos metros delante de ellos solo había oscuridad. La unicornio miró hacia atrás y tal como lo había supuesto el camino por que habían venido tampoco estaba a la vista.

Los murmullos aumentaron de intensidad y los ponies notaron como la temperatura alrededor de ellos bajaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces Mint Blast concentro su magia en la punta de su cuerno y disparó en la dirección en la que habían venido. Sin embargo la magia se vio envuelta en las sombras sin efecto alguno

-¡Impacto negativo! , ¡Hay que cerrar la formación!

Los ponies se acercaron más unos con otros. Fluttershy sollozaba, Strong Hoof maldecía en voz baja constantemente, tanto Big Mac y Mint Blast permanecían en silencio mientras Rarity se preguntaba abiertamente que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Twilight trataba de analizar la situación lo más rápido posible para encontrar alguna solución, recordó lo que le había sucedido en el callejón.

-Todos tengan cuidado con sus cabezas, podría caer alguna rama o algo.

El frio aumentó y el camino comenzó a volverse más oscuro, Mint Blast disparó de nuevo con los mismos resultados.

-¡Impacto negativo!

Rarity concentró su magia en la punta del cuerno y la liberó. De igual manera que sucedió con los hechizos de Mint Blast la magia no tuvo efecto alguno en la oscuridad que los rodeaba, sin embargo Twilight logró escuchar una pequeña explosión.

-No neutralizan la magia, simplemente los atraviesa. – comentó en voz baja.

El sonido aumentó de intensidad y los ponies escucharon claramente voces, aunque no comprendían las palabras.

Strong Hoof tenía la azada lista para descargar un golpe, pero ahora él mismo tenía dudas que lo que había escogido como arma sirviera de algo.

-¿Qué hacemos?

Twilight miró nerviosa a los alrededores. Tanto Mint Blast como Rarity continuaban disparando sin mucho éxito. Strong Hoof estaba visiblemente nervioso y asustado pero Big Mac se mantenía firme y atento. Fluttershy por su parte se cubría la cabeza con las pezuñas y se ocultaba detrás de su esposo.

La temperatura caía de manera cada vez más pronunciada, las voces podían escucharse como si quienes hablaran estuvieran solo a un par de centímetros de distancia pero seguían siendo igual de incomprensibles. La oscuridad los rodeaba y los ponies no podían asegurar si avanzaban con la misma velocidad o lo hacía más rápido.

Twilight levantó un escudo alrededor de los seis ponies, las sombras se detuvieron por unos segundos, antes de reiniciar con su avance. La unicornio púrpura se lamió la lengua y asintió.

-Fluttershy, esto es muy importante, utiliza tu mirada en la oscuridad.

La pegaso separó un poco las pezuñas de su cabeza y miró interrogativa a Twilight.

-Pe… pero, eso no tiene ojos, ¿Cómo voy a utilizar la mirada en algo que no me puede ver?

Los ponies comenzaron apretarse unos contra otros. Twilight ayudó a Fluttershy a levantarse.

-Por favor, inténtalo, es importante.

-Twi… Twilight, yo no podría…

Big Macintosh colocó una pezuña sobre el hombro de su esposa, sin dejar de mirar atentamente la oscuridad que ya casi los alcanzaba.

-Tú puedes hacerlo, Shy. Tengo fe en ti.

Fluttershy permaneció en silencio por unos segundos que a los ponies les parecieron horas. Finalmente asintió y aun con bastante inseguridad dio un paso al frente. Cerró los ojos llenos de miedo y confusión y al abrirlos dieron paso a unos que irradiaban determinación y autoridad.

Para sorpresa de todos las sombras en la dirección en la que miraba Fluttershy detuvieron su avance. En cuanto vio esto Twilight comenzó a concentrar la magia en su cuerno.

-¡Sigue haciéndolo Fluttershy!, necesito que los retrases el mayor tiempo posible.

La pegaso amarilla asintió e inmediatamente miró en otra dirección, reteniendo la oscuridad en esa zona pero permitiendo a las demás avanzar. Mientras Fluttershy repelía la masa negra que se les acercaba Twilight concentraba la mayor cantidad de magia posible en su cuerno y enfocaba su mente.

A pesar del esfuerzo de Fluttershy la oscuridad ya se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ellos. El frio que se sentía no tenia nada que pedirle al más crudo invierno y solo se podía escuchar las voces incomprensibles.

Twilight dio un gritó y el grupo se vio cegado por un resplandor púrpura, cuando los ponies sorprendidos pudieron ver de nuevo se encontraron en el hogar de Zecora. Rarity se giró hacia Twilight.

-Eso fue sorprendente que…

Twilight estaba inconsciente en el suelo, una ligera columna de vapor emanaba de su cuerno. Rarity y Fluttershy inmediatamente la cargaron y la depositaron en la cama de Zecora. Mint Blast corrió a atrancar la puerta y asegurar las ventanas, Big Macintosh, quien había perdido su collar en la tele transportación, rápidamente comprendió lo que trataba de hacer y lo ayudó, Strong Hoof sin embargo comenzó a recorrer nervioso la cabaña.

-No está aquí, ¡Zecora no está aquí y esa cosa está afuera!

Mint Blast se aseguró de la puerta estuviera firme y miró por una pequeña grieta.

-¿Qué demonios era eso?

Rarity tomó un poco de agua de una jarra, mojó un paño y lo puso sobre la frente de Twilight.

-Celestia me ayude si lo sé, pero me parece recordar que Applejack dijo que justo antes de su encuentro con el recolector había escuchado voces.

-Eyup.

Strong Hoof seguía caminando en círculos.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Mint Blast se sentó y ajustó el casco de su armadura.

-Primero que nada hacer el menor ruido posible. No sé si esa cosa pueda oír pero no hay que arriesgarse. ¿Hay otra forma de salir que no sea por ese camino?

-Nope.

El guardia nocturno maldijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué hay de la tele transportación de Sir Twilight?

Miró de reojo a la unicornio inconsciente. Rarity negó con su cabeza.

-Twilight tiene mucho potencial mágico, pero inclusive ella tiene sus límites. Ya nos había explicado que el hechizo de tele trasportar de hecho afecta el cuerpo de quien lo ejecuta en relación con la distancia y la cantidad de materia que transporta.

Mint Blast asintió.

-Bien, en ese caso la única alternativa es que Lady Fluttershy vuele hacia Ponyville y le indique a los soldados de ambas guardias que es lo que está sucediendo para que vengan a ayudarnos.

La pegaso dio un brincó y permaneció aleteando en el aire a escasa altura.

-¡No puedo!, no sé que sea esa cosa y tengo mucho miedo. Por favor no me hagan ir.

Rarity se acercó y le puso una pezuña en el hombro.

-Por favor querida, eres nuestra única esperanza, además de que tu mirada puede detener esa oscuridad. Recuerda que en la guerra volaste en el campo de batalla, una situación sin duda más peligrosa que esta.

Fluttershy se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotarle de los ojos.

-Pero… no sabemos si la mirada volverá a funcionar.

-Funcionara.

Los cinco ponies se giraron para mirar a Twilight, quien se esforzaba por levantarse.

-La mirada funciona porque intimidas al objetivo, y esa sombra es capaz de sentir miedo.

Mint Blast se levantó y se asomó de nuevo hacia afuera, esta vez por una rendija entre las ventanas.

-¿Cómo está segura de eso, sir Twilight?

La unicornio ya estaba sentada, aunque Rarity le impedía que se moviera de manera brusca.

-Cuando creé el campo de magia la oscuridad se detuvo, dudó, no sabía si podía atravesar la magia sin ser dañada de algún modo. Eso quiere decir que, sea lo que sea, como mínimo tiene un nivel de conciencia similar al de un animal como un perro o un gato.

Mint Blast asintió.

-O puede ser tan inteligente como un pony o alguien de otra raza.

Twilight se rascó la barbilla, en el calor del momento no había pensado en ese ángulo.

-Tal vez… tal vez podamos razonar con eso.

"... No quiero ir…"

La voz fue suave, apenas un pequeño murmullo. Todos miraron a Fluttershy y Twilight trató de calmarla.

-Tal vez no sea necesario, pero aun así el plan de Mint Blast es el más factible.

-Pe… ¡pero yo no dije nada!

Los ponies se miraron entre ellos.

"… ¡Me duele!..."

Todos se pusieron en alerta, la voz apenas se había podido escuchar, pero era más que obvio que no había sido ninguno de los presentes. Mint Blast se asomó de nuevo por la ventana y gritó una maldición.

-¡La sombra está afuera!

La mayoría del bosque los rodeaba ya no era visible, sin embargo la oscuridad se mantenía a unos diez metros de la cabaña de Zecora.

Aun así, la voz se podía oír.

"… ¿Papá?..."

"… No debí…"

"… Me siento sola…"

"… Tengo frio…"

"… ¡No es justo!.."

Fluttershy se pegó a Big Mac, quien la rodeó con un brazo.

-Twilight, Rarity, ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó el corcel.

Twilight dio un par de pasos en falso, pero rápidamente se estabilizó.

-Son los murmullos, ahora podemos entenderlos por alguna razón.

Mint Blast les hizo un movimiento con una pezuña para que se acercaran.

-Creo que tiene algo que ver con esto.

Twilight y Rarity se asomaron por las rendijas de otra ventana y de la puerta. Fluttershy seguía junto a su esposo y Strong Hoof estaba completamente paralizado.

Alrededor de la cabaña de Zecora había una serie de diagramas y símbolos trazados en el suelo que resplandecían con una luz similar a la de las luciérnagas. La oscuridad se mantenía a cierta distancia, sin acercarse. Twilight se lamió los labios.

-Bien, aunque aun no podemos salir por lo menos eso no puede entrar. Y esto parece indicar que Zecora sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Strong Hoof logró encontrar fuerza para hablar, un sonido apenas audible sobre los incesantes murmullos.

-E… entonces… ¿entonces donde está?

Twilight frunció el seño, el ruido constante de voces cuyo origen no podía ver disminuían su capacidad de pensar con claridad.

-No… no sé, tal vez escapó del bosque… o salió en un viaje y dejó esa protección como, bueno, protección… o tal vez…

Las voces cesaron, suplantadas por el sonido de respiraciones agitadas que los ponies se dieron cuenta después de unos segundos que eran las propias, solo Mint Blast permanecía imperturbable.

-Ya puedo ver de nuevo el bosque.

Rarity y Twilight volvieron a mirar. En efecto podían ver la densa maraña de vegetación a través de la poca luz de la tarde que la casi impenetrable cubierta de las copas de los arboles dejaba pasar.

-Bien – asintió Twilight al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro y relajaba todo el cuerpo.- Pero eso no indica que podemos salir sin peligro alguno. El camino de regreso es largo y esa oscuridad puede seguir ahí afuera. Nuestra mejor opción sigue siendo que Fluttershy vuele a Ponyville por ayuda.

Rarity continuaba observando el exterior, su intuición le decía que esa sombra que habla con docenas de voces no se había simplemente rendido. Su vista siempre atenta a los detalles logró captar movimiento entre las hojas. Enfocó su atención y en cuanto reconoció lo que veía dejó escapar un grito.

La criatura se movía lentamente, cojeando. Aun estaba vestida con la desgastada seda y las joyas cubiertas de polvo, la inexpresiva mascara de oro mirando con ojos dorados y vacios en su dirección.

-¡Está aquí!, ¡el recolector del tren está aquí!

Twilight se forzó asomarse ella también, tratando de observar lo que veía Rarity. Sin embargo su vista se topó con algo diferente.

La criatura que ella había visto en la biblioteca se movía de manera bizarra entre los árboles, resaltando entre las sombras, tan exacto y al mismo tiempo irreal como los esquemas que la unicornio había estudiado en sus lecciones de anatomía.

-El mío también está aquí. Definitivamente están relacionados con la sombra… y la sombra debe de estarlo con los accidentes que han estado sucediendo en toda…

Todo el grupo dio un saltó cuando se escuchó un estruendo dentro de la cabaña. Los ponies miraron en la dirección de la cual había provenido el sonido, una de las mascaras de Zecora aun se balanceaba ligeramente en el suelo.

Twilight se sintió extrañamente atraída por esta y la levantó con cuidado. La máscara era diferente a las demás que coleccionaba la cebra y Twilight no recordaba haberla visto antes. Tenía la forma de un rostro equino, pero era inexpresiva y no estaba decorada con pintura.

En lugar de esta la mayor parte de la superficie exterior estaba ocupada por pequeños fragmentos de vidrio, cristal y espejos que le devolvieron a Twilight una imagen distorsionada de su rostro.

Rainbow Dash aceleraba a través de la atmosfera, acortando la distancia que la separaba de Trottingham rápidamente. En cuestión de segundos dejó atrás la tranquilidad del área rural de Equestria y se internó entre los edificios de la ciudad.

Inmediatamente aterrizó en una pequeña plaza llena de ponies que dieron un pequeño brinco ante la intempestiva llegada de la pegaso. Rainbow miró de reojo a un unicornio que la observaba con la boca abierta.

-Hey, ¿Dónde está el hospital?

El corcel levantó una pezuña temblorosa y señaló hacia la izquierda.

-Bien, gracias.

Rainbow despegó de nuevo, levantando una polvareda que cubrió al pony. En instantes pudo ver un gran edificio blanco, y justo cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar descubrió a inconfundible yegua sentada en una banca del jardín del centro de salud.

La pegaso aterrizó en frente de su amiga, Pinkie levantó la vista pero no hizo nada más. Rainbow tragó saliva, no le agradaba mucho ver a su amiga con la crin lacia y los colores de su cuerpo opacos, sobre todo después del muy extraño incidente de la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Se sentó a un lado de ella y guardó silencio por unos minutos.

-Hey, Pinkie, ¿Cómo está tu papá?

La pony terrestre se limpio la nariz con el antebrazo y le dedicó una mirada lastimera a su amiga.

-Mal.

Rainbow se rascó la nuca, ese tipo de situaciones de sentimientos, emociones y niñerías por el estilo eran para que las manejaran Fluttershy o Rarity o inclusive la misma Pinkie. Sin embargo ninguna de ellas estaba ahí… bueno, Pinkie si estaba, pero era la que necesitaba ayuda.

La pegaso tomó aire por la boca, si, era cierto que eso no era lo suyo, pero una amiga suya necesitaba un hombro en el cual apoyarse y lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Levantó lentamente un ala y envolvió con cuidado a Pinkie, como si tuviera miedo que el contacto con su amiga fuera peligroso.

-Hey, Pinkie, la vida es una fiesta ¿recuerdas? Tienes que… Heee… tienes que tener la esperanza. Si eso, la esperanza y el optimismo y la fe y todo eso de que tu viejo va a estar bien y va a salir adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

Pinkie se volvió a limpiar la nariz pero continúo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Hey, Pinkie, esa no eres tú. Tú sabes que todo se va a poner bien, que tu papá va a mejorar.

La pony terrestre la miró de reojo.

-¿Y cuando no se pueda poner bien?

Rainbow parpadeó, confundida.

-¿Qué?

Pinkie se hundió más.

-Tal vez se salve de esta, pero tarde o temprano va a haber una de la que no se pueda salvar.

Rainbow Dash guardó silencio por unos minutos, no muy segura de que decir.

-Bueno Pinkie, todos los ponies tienen que irse tarde o temprano, así es como es la vida. No te estoy diciendo que no te importe o te comportes como si no fuera nada malo, pero es algo que no podemos cambiar y tenemos que seguir adelante. Heee, ¿alguna vez te hablé de mi mamá?

Pinkie sacudió la cabeza.

-Me contaste que tu papá se llama Chroma Blast, que trabaja en la sección de arcoíris, es color azul oscuro con su crin como la tuya y su cutie mark es una explosión con forma de arcoíris y que su comida favorita es…

-Si, si, pero, ¿te hablé de mi madre?

Pinkie negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, pues mi mamá era de color blanco y su crin anaranjada, como el sol cuando esta amaneciendo, su cutie mark era precisamente un sol sobre unas montañas. Se llamaba Morning Dew y… y nunca hable con ella y la conocí.

Pinkie miró extrañada a la pegaso.

-Ella murió cuando yo nací y… y lo que quiero decirte es que… bueno, Mírame, no estoy siempre llorando o triste o cosas como esa. Tienes que seguir adelante, y disfrutar de los ponies que están junto a ti. Pero eso será cuando tu papá o tu mamá se tengan que ir, que estoy segura será dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. Ahora lo que tu familia necesita a la Pinkie de siempre, lo que tu papá necesita es que le recuerdes lo asombrosa y genial que es la vida, ¿de acuerdo?

Pinkie asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, ¿Qué clase de pony fiestero soy si cuando mis súper mejores primeros amigos que además son mi familia necesitan que les de ánimos y yo estoy aquí llorando?

Rainbow le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, la crin lacia de su amiga se había esponjado un poco.

-Esa es la Pinkie que quiero ver.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, ambas sonriendo pero con la mirada fija en el horizonte, fue la pegaso quien retomó la palabra.

-Hey Pinkie, esto se va a oír un poco raro pero, ¿has visto algún pony extraño con tres patas últimamente? Algo así como monstruo.

Pinkie asintió, un poco asustada.

-Sí, lo vi en el hospital, era muy, muy raro, ¿es un fantasma? ¿O un zombie?

Rainbow se rascó la cabeza.

-No estoy muy segura, Trixie y Twilight dijeron algo acerca de unos espíritus que recolectaban las almas de los ponies… y

Pinkie pie se puso de pie con un salto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Van a llevarse el alma de mi papá?!

La pegaso azul se puso de pie también y trató de calmar a su amiga.

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Nadie se va a llevar el alma de tu papá!, es solo una leyenda, ¿de acuerdo?, tu papá va a estar bien.

Rainbow no estaba muy segura al respecto. No se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero la leyenda de la que les había hablado Trixie en su pequeña reunión en la mañana, el que la criatura que vi Rarity murmurara el nombre del padre de Pinkie antes del infarto y que hubiera una rondando en el hospital donde este estaba no le agradaba en absoluto.

Pinkie comenzó a caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro.

-Entonces, ¿si ese fantasma-zombie-espíritu no quiere llevarse el alma de mi papá porque me dijo que regresara a Ponyville?

-¿Cómo?

La pony pastelera asintió fuertemente.

-Sí, el pony fantasma –monstruo-zombie-espíritu me dijo que regresara a Ponyville. ¿Crees que debería regresar?

Rainbow Dash se rascó de nuevo la cabeza.

-No… no estoy segura…

De nueva cuenta ese tipo de situaciones no eran lo suyo. El pensar en planes era lo de Twilight, ella era una yegua de acción. Se lamió los labios y tomó una decisión.

-Bueno, algo muy raro está pasando en toda Equestria, y cuando pasan cosas raras en Equestria somos nosotras quienes tenemos que encargos del asunto, portadoras de los elementos y todo eso.

Se levantó y golpeó una pezuña contra el suelo con determinación.

-Iremos a Ponyville, estaremos todas juntas y les pataleamos su trasero podrido a esos zombies o lo que sean. Y para cuando regresemos de seguro tu papá ya estará mejor.

Pinkie pie asintió sin muchas energías.

-Está bien, solo espero que tengas razón con lo de mi papá.

En la noche Applejack miraba la lámpara en el techo de su habitación. Había esperado impacientemente por noticias de su hermano y el resto de los ponies que se internó en Everfree pero no había recibido ninguna.

Apple Bloom se había tenido que quedar en la granja cuidando a la más pequeña de los Apple así que la granjera había pasado todo el día sola en su habitación.

Miró su sombrero, sobre la mesita de noche, y le aprecio escuchar una voz.

"Pero… yo quiero ir con ustedes."

Estiró su pezuña y tomó el sombrero.

"Lo siento manzanita, pero tú 'ma necesita que ayudes a tu abuela con la bebé."

Observó el sombrero con atención, había puesto su mayor esfuerzo en conservarlo en las mejores condiciones posibles durante años.

"Pero, no quiero que se vallan."

Había resultado muy dañado en la guerra, pero Rarity lo dejó casi como nuevo en cuanto regresaron a Ponyville.

"Solo serán un par de semanas, tu tío necesita ayuda con su huerta. Estaremos de vuelta en menos de catorce días, lo prometo."

Presionó el sombrero contra su pecho, le había prometido a Big Macintosh y a Mint Blast que ya no lloraría, pero…

"Pero ¿Y si no cumples tu promesa?"

Se llevó las pezuñas a los ojos y a pesar de sus esfuerzos las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

"Los Apple siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas. Pero si eso no te basta ten, es mi sombrero favorito, así que tendré que regresar por él, cuídalo bien."

Apretó los dientes para que las enfermeras de guardia no escucharan sus sollozos, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Al levantar la vista notó como la pared de enfrente de la habitación se encontrada sumida en una oscuridad impenetrable.

Lentamente, de entre las sombras, surgió el mismo monstruo que había visto en Everfree. El cuerpo negro, los afilados colmillos, la crin y los ojos de fuego frio y azul.

Applejack se levantó sobre sus codos, su vista se fijó en el estandarte donde aun podía ver las cutie marks de sus padres.

-¡Que demonios quieres!, ¿viniste a terminar lo que empezaste?, ¡Pues adelante, aquí estoy!

Se bajó de un brinco de la cama pero las patas traseras no soportaron su peso y se derrumbó.

Se esforzó por ponerse de pie, usando la cama como soporte. Cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta que la criatura se había acercado aun mas.

-¡Señorita Applejack!, ¿En el nombre de Luna y Celestia qué está haciendo?

Applejack se distrajo y miró involuntariamente a la puerta, donde la enfermera Redheart la observaba con enojo y preocupación.

Rápidamente regresó su atención a la criatura, que ya no estaba ahí. La enfermera la ayudó a recostarse de nuevo, aunque no se creyó la obvia excusa de que la granjera tenía sed y trataba de alcanzar la jarra con agua.

-Señorita Applejack, le recuerdo que en caso que necesite algo debe de utilizar el botón de llamado de su cama… y no gritar incoherencias en medio de la noche.

Applejack sonrió tímidamente y trato de cubrirse con su manta, tal vez había estado soñando o quizá…

La enfermera tropezó con algo cuando estaba a punto de dejar la habitación.

-Y por favor, dígale a su hermano que no deje cosas tiradas en el suelo, sobre todo si están tan sucias y antihigiénicas como esto.

Le mostró lo que acababa de recoger, el viejo collar de su hermano mayor balanceándose en la pezuña de la pony terrestre.


End file.
